Indulgence
by ikanaiX
Summary: Kaeri forgotten her past and continued to live for the future, however, her future is disturbed when her dark past comes rushing back to drag her deeper into the abyss of her pain. FrankensteinxOC. Rated for lemons, limes and all that obscene crap.
1. Acrimonious

I just started reading Noblesse yesterday and I fell in love with it immediately, it blew my mind. I just love how delicately it was drawn and each page was accurately detailed in colored, oh gawd.

So this is the mass of crap that accumulated in my mind over the hours. Of course I will continue it...if anyone is asking but it won't be updated frequently because I have other important lemons to attend to.

I would of made a massive orgy with the reader and the sexy men in Noblesse but...*sigh* if only I was in a more private place...my room mate loves to stick his nose where it doesn't belong. Soon it will be in my aggressive fists!

Disclaimer: I do not own Noblesse in any way so please spare me the documents

Flamers **will** get the shit kick out of them!...Personally...

* * *

"You have summoned me, my Lord?" I kneeled before him and bowed my head in the upmost respect. I raised my head slightly to gaze up at our master. "Stand up, Kaeri for I have a mission for you" I obeyed and stood tall to see the unpleasant look upon his face. I furrowed my brows as I wondered what could have caused him so much discomfort. I then remembered there was another who stood before the Lord, but I could not see his face. The only characteristics I could make of the old man was his white suit that matched effortlessly with his white and black hair. I tried to guess what those two were talking about, however I decided not to poke my nose in matters so futile. "It seems Seira and Regis are not capable of writing accurate reports of their findings that I can not solely rely on them. That is why I decided for you to observe those two and the company that currently surrounds them" he spoke calmly, however each inflection of his voice caused more tension in his face, he was obviously annoyed. "As you wish, My Lord" I kneeled once again and placed a pale hand over my heart with a slight inclination of my head. I stood up once again and gave a subtle smile that didn't quite make it so my lips. "It is an honor to have your family aide us once again, we are in your debt" the man finally smiled with a subtle tilt of his chin and I returned it with one of my own. "As we are in yours"

I made a quick yet unsure approach to Ye Ran Highschool as the sun brought irritating heat. "Debt my ass" I grumbled as my dark boots pounded against the pavement with new revenge. My black hair swayed effortlessly like silk as my strides became stretched and rigid. I eyed the elegantly constructed school and gritted my teeth as I unknowingly passed an old janitor begging for my attention. My thoughts swam with hatred as the revolting image of the _Lord_ passed by like a fleeting image. I wanted to catch it in a death grip and squeeze it until it crumbles within my grasp and slip through my hands like pathetic sand. My wrath ascended in volumes, nearly causing me to kill someone right then and there.

"You are not allowed on these school grounds during these hours"

Those simple words shook me from my thoughts and slammed me back into reality. I glanced at the three men before me who looked to be some type of guardians yet looked odd in their uniform. No matter how identical each uniform was, they all seem to fit differently on each body that it looked like an unique attire. What really distinguished them dramatically was their appearance. "Are you listening?" the man with the gray colored hair that nearly shined blue in the gleaming sun spoke calmly as he regarded my appearance. I pondered on whether I should tell them honestly or just manipulate them to take me to those damn kids. "Suffering humans, hmm? You seem much stronger than the ones I have researched" I cocked my head to the side and scrutinized the power that radiated from their bodies. The three tensed as I spoke of their true identities and braced themselves in a fighting stance. "I'm not here to fight, so calm down" I reassured but they did not heed my words, instead they gave me a look you would only give to a criminal. "Then why are you here" the man with the dark violet hair spoke with a balanced voice that sounded friendly yet hostile. "I came for Regis and Seira" I said and I couldn't suppress the smile that played unto my lips.

I followed the three men that were currently leading me to the Principles office. I have not grasped the concept of the education system here yet so this was all very puzzling. "Principle Lee should be able to help you" The man with the gray hair spoke with an air of suspicion that I could not help the scowl that blended into my features. I said nothing and decided to ignore the three men before me to stare straight ahead at the door they were leading me to. I agreed to see the principle first before approaching the two kids and I'm still confused on why they insisted that idea.

The man who has not spoken yet opened the door for me to step in first, very suspicious. I stared up at his neat haircut and almost commented about it but restrained that urge. I let a smile slip and walked passed him to see the man known as Principle sitting at his desk, his head leaning down to stare at the immense amount of paper scattered around him. "I brought someone who claims they were sent to watch over Seira and Regis, she seems pretty suspicious" The man with the neat cut finally spoken his thoughts and shut the door before I can properly correct him. The man at the desk made no move to look up at me, he simply began scribbling on the forms scattered in front of him. "I do not see why I have to see you in order to talk to those brats" I grumbled and glared at the man before me who suddenly stopped his task and set his pen gently on the table. I noted his blonde hair that transitioned into a light red and stared at his shadowed face. I sucked in a breath of air as he lifted his head and revealed himself to me. The man smiled gently but I knew that was all a show only for himself, to prove he wasn't going insane as the decades passed on. "Were you planning on avoiding me, Kaeri?" I stilled as he whispered my name like a dark secret, the dark secrets of our past underlined my name. I increased my glare and felt my power leaking at the anger I suddenly felt.

Before I can release my steam, the man known as Frankenstein let out an obscure laugh that chilled my spine, and sent me plaguing memories of years ago. "Long time no see" I said with as much bitterness I can get out of my mouth. Why so much hate? Why such intense malice for this man? "Last time I seen you, you were running away after-" I stopped him with a quick raise of my hand and made quick strides to his desk and slammed my hands on the nicely carved wood. I sent him the most severe glare I had in my arsenal, nearly burning him with the look. "I didn't come here to reminisce _Principle Lee_, so I would appreciate it if you lead me to Regis and Seira" I managed to contain my heated lips that burned with temptation to say something that will demolish him to the core. Frankenstein leaned in closer and looked up at me, successfully dominating me socially with such a subtle action. "I still love you…"

I shivered as he gave me a heated look that had warm memories flooding my mind until I felt it rising to my neck. "Don't say…that" I managed to get out and stepped away from his desk as if it was some abhorred entity. He rose from his desk and slowly rounded the table to sit on it, giving me the same seductive look. "Kaeri you still love me. You said it yourself, 'I will always love you no matter what', I remember it very clearly" Frankenstein said gently and held a hand out towards me, begging me to come. I shook my head hesitantly and gritted my teeth as so many thoughts and feelings came rushing through me. "I won't come near you" I tried to ignore what he said earlier and store it in my suppressed memories, but it was resistant and kept overwhelming my train of thought. "I still remember every detail about you, like…how you would constantly use contractions whenever you're in conflict with your heart and mind" he reminded me and I cursed at my carelessness as he stood up from the desk and made a swift beeline towards me. Before I can properly evade his quick rush, he wrapped him arms around me and pressed us closer together. He maneuvered his hands so one kept our hips close while the other was placed firmly behind my head, preventing me from lifting my head from his shoulder. "I remember how embarrassed you would get when we hugged like this, want to know why?" he teased and finished his question when a gentle kiss on my clothed shoulder. My face heated up and I tried wriggling out of his hold, however halted as I felt what I always felt whenever we hugged like this.

"How does it feel, my love?" He whispered with full lust lingering with his heated breath that fanned my ears. I kept my hands to my side and stayed still as a statue, trying to ignore the feeling of his erection pressing against me. "Frankenstein" I warned warily and raised my hands to squeeze between us and push against his chest. That only seemed to turn him on as a soft moan escaped between his lips and a rumbling chuckle followed. His burning voice sent pleasurable chills gnawing into my spine that forced my body pressing into him. "Let's make up for lost times, my love" he finally released me and I stumbled back with a flustered look blending into my features. His dark look etched itself into my mind as a temping smile curled onto his lips.

"I want you, now"


	2. Bewildered

I have decided that I might not make this strictly FrankensteinxOC. Maybe I should make it various or something...hmmm.

I guess smut is in this chapter; I'm not too hot in fiction slang.

Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Noblesse in any way shape or form...at least let me imagine that I do.

* * *

Frankenstein's smirk intensified with lust that sent my senses into overdrive. I swiftly turned on my heel and went for the door that looked more tempting than the man slowly approaching behind me. I grasped the door in a death grip and twisted and pulled. I jerked back as the door refused to open as I continuously tried prying it open. "Dammit" I cursed silently and began pounding on the door and opened my mouth to finally sound for help. However I was not able to voice my anxiety and distress as a hand slipped over my mouth. "Save your voice" he whispered in my ear sensually and pressed his body into the back of mine, molding perfectly like the finest of spoons. Wait, what am I thinking?

I thrashed left and right to remove myself from his death grip as another chuckle slipped from his lips. I screamed as loud as I can through his palm as my heart thumped fast against my chest. I elbowed him several times but all my actions were in vain as he could not contain his amusement. "Calm down or you will make this harder for yourself" Frankenstein reassured gently and I shook my head much to his dismay. Without further warning, his hand slid from my mouth to the nape of my neck and pushed me into the door roughly with a loud thud. I grunted in pain from the comfortable position and tried peeling my face from the cold door. Frankenstein successfully kept me pinned to the door by my neck as his free hand placed themselves on my hips, bringing back memories I wanted to keep locked away. "I missed you so much" he moaned delightfully and moved his hand from my hip to the front of my pants, toying with the button. I whimpered as I noticed how disgustingly wonderful my ass felt against his groin; my body shuttered at the sick revelation. "S-Stop!" I pleaded but that only ended with him hushing me like a mother would do to their child. He carefully unbuttons my pants and slid his hand down and inside my underwear that I regretted wearing. "Lovely lace" he said below a whisper and ran his agile digits over my slit, eliciting a quite moan from the back of my throat. He did not comment on how wet I was because he knew that I knew that disturbing fact as he leaned closer to me.

His devious fingers slid against my clit and I squirmed to urge him to hasten his intentions but he only slowed them. My cheeks warmed and my breathing labored as my body anticipated what he would do as soon as he gets me where wants. I shut my eyes and tried to focus on the task at hand: Trying to get away from this insane man. However my goal was ignored as my knees went weak when two digits slid into me. I arched my back as he finally began a slow agonizing pace that sent my nerves on edge. Moans and whimpers slipped pass my lips as he switched between paces, setting irregular rhythms I failed to move my hips to. I gritted my teeth as I felt heat swirling in my abdomen and caused my body temperature to flare. "Mmmm…faster!" I moaned loudly as his fingers dragged against my walls in precise movements that sent me teetering to the edge. "Say my name" Frankenstein breathed out as he felt himself coming closer as my moans intensified. "N-No" I managed to mutter and his pace slowed as I squirmed yet again against his attention. He hummed in disappointment and withdrew his fingers from my dripping core that burned with pleasure. "Turn around" he commanded in an authoritative voice that I felt I needed to obey to remain unscathed by his anger. I turned around slowly and noticed he was licking the sweet liquid that coated his middle and ring finger. I cringed at how pleased he looked doing that simple action, as if that made up for my disobedience, but I knew it didn't. "Look at yourself" he said and braced himself on both sides of my head, leaning dangerously close. "You're panting and your face is flush. Why are you denying me so much when you moan and react so endearingly, my love?" he looked hurt as he stated the facts that set off my anger like a lit match in a gas filled room.

"How can I deny it when you are forcing it on me?" I shouted in frustration and my face contorted into an evil glare. That reaction did not stir a single emotion from him as he stared at me passively, thoughts running through his head. As he contemplated, I could not stop the light tingling forming in my core, coaxing me to beg him for forgiveness. I then noticed not only was he not answering, he refused to acknowledge what I said before and began staring at me with some sort of resolve. "Are you even listening?" I raised nervous hands and pushed him with as much force I can muster from this position but he did not falter. In fact he leaned closer until the tips of our noses touched and released a sigh he seemed to have kept in. "I'm always listening to your beautiful voice" Frankenstein whispered wistfully and without further hesitation, he planted his wanton lips on mine.

His kisses held lewd promises that sent my mind churning with scenarios that satisfyingly ended with me spent. I furrowed my brows at how vulgar my mind can become as his kiss deepen. His artful tongue dipped into my mouth slowly before retreating back and went back in repeating motions before swirling, implying with deep meanings of what is to come. The temptation to kiss back was so great that I eventually relaxed into the kiss and traced my tongue along his and a rumbling moan came from his throat. I discarded my sense of what is morally right and wrong and laced my nimble hands in his hair that was soft like silk. His hands strayed from the door to wrap around my waist and pull us closer in our passionate and lusty kiss that sent waves of pleasure building in my abdomen. Our eager moans echoed in his office as I felt his hand traveling to my pants once again, but he halted.

Frankenstein broke the kiss and stepped away urgently with a concentrated look etched onto his features. I contained my erratic breathing and noticed why he stopped so suddenly. I stepped away from the door and retreated to next to his desk as the door slowly opened. "Master, you decided not to attend class?" Frankenstein asked after his _Master_ stepped in and closed the door gently behind him with elegance. "I sensed something heading for your office" the person before us wore the uniform belonging to the school but it somehow looked much more proper than the ones the rest are running around in. I noted the boys red eyes that bore into mine as he regarded my strange presence. "I am the one you sensed" I managed to say as my face slowly faded back to its original pale tone. The boy still stared at me, trying to figure out what I am and why I am here. "I am no threat. I was sent here to watch Regis and Seira and see if what they reported is accurate" I said professionally for what felt like the hundredth time today. I managed to quell the throbbing between my legs as I thought of my priorities that seemed to falter as my mind trailed to Frankenstein.

The boy then switched his attention to Frankenstein to confirm if what I said is the truth. "Seira told me someone would be coming for them" the blonde haired man said with a small smile that made me twitch with frustration. How was he able to fool everyone with that silly façade of his? It should not be only me that noticed his declining sanity that is currently falling at the seams as we speak.


	3. Confused

**First I would like to thank VampireLover189 for reviewing, the review made me happy.**

**Second I am so sorry for such a short chapter that felt like it went fucking no where(at least I'm updating, no?). I needed to build up to an idea that has been shitting in my mind for a few hours...and yes I cuss more when I'm attentively thinking. **

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Noblesse at all so leave me in my fantasy land.**

* * *

My eyes shifted between Frankenstein and this boy who introduced himself as Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, a name I had trouble saying casually. My existence was forgotten as they discussed other unimportant matters that no longer concerned me. I noted Raizel's appearance and sensed familiarity as he spoke evenly without doubt or faults inked into his easing tone. I tried to connect his identity to others I have known in the past, however I could not recall one, something was different about him. "…escort her" I tuned into the conversation too late as they were now focusing their attention on me, demanding a comment. I did not speak, but sent them an indifferent look that hid my puzzlement as to why I'm included all of a sudden. "Is it a yes or a no?" Frankenstein suddenly asked and eyed me suspiciously with a smile apparent on his damn face. "You can wait for them at the house or…you can stay here with me until they arrive later" Frankenstein uttered the last bit as his mind trailed off and he absentmindedly smiled even wider. I shuttered at his lecherous gaze and tried to ignore it, pretending my insides did not throb shamelessly for him. My anger then soared back with retaliation and rammed my lust, devouring it before it can magnify. A soft yet stern glare fixated upon my face and I smirked at the leering man. "I'll wait at the house" I said with control and noticed the slight twitch in his smile that sent tremors of anxiety winding through my body. "I think it would be best if one of your guardians escorted me" I nearly laughed as his smile fell to be replaced with a frown that meant he was not delighted with my choice.

I waited outside the school grounds, waiting for my escort who was exceedingly late. I stared pass my black bangs to watch pedestrians walk by passively, wearing eccentric colors that sent me heavy headaches. I could not understand human civilization and I never will as they continue to advance. Constructing tall buildings that scrape the skies and creating technology that surpasses them. One day their creations will turn on them and burn to the ground, all the effort vanishing before their eyes. I strayed from my gloomy and pessimistic thoughts when I heard light footsteps from behind, I knew who it belonged to. I turned around slowly to greet the silver haired male that walked fairly slow. I opened my mouth to properly introduced myself, however he interrupted with a comment of his own. "Follow me" He grunted out and walked passed me and into the numerous pedestrians.

I tried to follow close behind but found it difficult as I was now walking against the flow of moving bodies. The man ahead of me walked fluidly through the crowd, moving left and right when necessary. I gritted my teeth in frustration as the crowd thickens and I was moving two steps a minute. I immediately thrust my hands out, shoving whoever was near and began walking forward using force to push these damn annoying humans out the way! My escort was now in my sight and I made a fast beeline towards him and grabbed his right shoulder. He ceased his movements as I forced him to stop. "Why are you walking so fucking fast?" I asked indignantly and he looked over his shoulder to send me a glare and shrugged my hands off.

He turned to fully face me and sent me an irritated and disgusted look, as if I was maggots on garbage. I could not fathom why he was suddenly infuriated by me, we only met once. I furrowed my brows at how odd he was acting towards someone he spoke less than 50 words to. "You can't fool me with your guise" he stated and I tensed at his accusing words. Guise…what guise? My mind went blank in confusion and I had the sudden urge to become…enraged. However, I paused before I could lash out and took deep breaths of air as we stared at each other, the crowd flooding around us. "What are you talking about?" The man's jaw tensed before he turned swiftly on his heel and continued his walk to Frankenstein's house.

The silver male opened the door for me to enter the mad man's house and I suspiciously took the offer. I was amazed how carefully decorated the house was, they was not any clutter or excess space. However, considering Frankenstein was obsessively compulsive I was not that surprised. The man walked over to the pure white couch and sat down while eying me as I stood awkwardly by the door. I took the silent offer and walked over to the couch to sit across from him. I repeated my question from before after a moment of burning silence. This time he responded with something I did not expect. "You're seducing Frankenstein to retrieve information about us"

As soon as I processed what he was clearly implying, a great laugh slipped pass my lips. I did not know if that was the best reaction to his statement but I could not help the urge. "You clearly got the wrong impression of me" I said as nice as possible as I calmed down from my condescending laughter. I then suddenly realized one important fact. "Who told you that?" I abruptly asked and it was his turn to look amused. "I wasn't very far to feel your energy when you…" he trailed off and looked to the side in annoyance. "When I what?" my eyes turned into slits and my teeth grit in near anger. "Not sure… I know you did something sexual with him" he asserted strongly and I felt the whole weight of his gaze. My lips parted in disbelief at what was coming from his mouth. I did not know how to react properly to that or even answer to make sense. "I…" my face heated up as I recalled the events from merely an hour ago and I could not forget the images that flashed pass my eyes. I could not help that sensations traveling up my thigh and between my hips. I crossed my legs and cleared my thoughts to suppress the fine tingling. "It was more like the other way around…" I mumbled but he heard clearly.

"He told me you would say that"


	4. Deliberated

**Rawr!**

**Anger can make you do reckless things**

**Hmmm, I guess this chapter would be called 'unexpected', who knows. **

**Here is chapter 4 I hope you readers will enjoy it as much as I**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Noblesse  
**

* * *

Malice ignited within me as the man before me uttered the last words. A frown slipped onto my features, nearly scaring the man into suspicion. That bastard knew what he was doing, I should have known better to play into his hands. To be so easily fooled despite the harsh trainings I went through. Regardless of how tough I am mentally and physically, Frankenstein will always find a way to sneak pass my barriers. Unless I invent an entirely new approach.

"Frankenstein told you that?" I spoke up after I finally collected my scattered thoughts and smiled warmly. My eyes twitched a tad bit as the mad scientist's smirk flickered behind my eyes. The silver man nodded slowly, not sure where I was going with this question. "And what if it is true, that I came here for _information_, what are _you_ planning to do?" I leaned forward with inquisitiveness and let a derisive laugh sneak pass my pale lips. That laugh seem to bother him as he tensed his jaw and squinted his eyes just a bit, he was on the verge of lashing out. "Shut up" he said tentatively and casted his glance to the side as ideas ran through his head. A smile still played upon my lips as I began scrutinizing his tense appearance. At that moment I did not know where I was going with this, my mind was just telling me to keep on pushing until he reached his point and finally snapped, if only I knew the consequences.

"Frankenstein did not even tell you what to do after you confirm your suspicions? Are you really that daft?" The man's head suddenly snapped back to keep eye contact, ferocity flashing behind his eyes. "How can you trust someone like that? Well, you are just a test subject-" I stopped abruptly as he stood from his seat and loomed over me like a dark shadow. In a blur the man was in front of me, leaning forward with his hands behind his back. "Shut up" his gaze grew darker with each second that passed on and I smiled as I felt his energy spilling from him. I inclined closer to the chair absentmindedly and the smile that decorated my face fell. "You _are_ just a test subject" I repeated once more and watched as his eyes widen with frustration. My breathing stilled as his hand came fast to my mouth, physically stifling any jeering waiting to be voiced. I struggled with his grip immediately and brought my hands to his wrist to pry him off. He would not release me as I tried to push him off so I seized his wrist once more and tighten my grip with intensity. The man flinched at my overwhelming strength and pulled away swiftly, but still kept the distance between us. Judging by his reaction, he did not know I possess power, which pissed me off. "You do not even have a name" I spat out with as much detest I can muster and reached for his collar that wrinkled considerably under my grip. I brought him closer and bled my anger into him with my seething gaze. The nameless man did not seem affected by my effort and instead had a regard of uncertainty. "My name is M-21" he finally said evenly and leaned closer with an unsure smile and kissed me.

My eyes widen at his advances as he deepen the kiss with a simple lean that had him between my legs. I was bombarded with confusion emotions that had me growling with anger through the kiss. _Fuck it_, I thought as I reached up and threaded my hands through his silver blue hair and pulled as hard as I can. A grunt of disproval made its way up his throat and he bit down on my lips, drawing red liquid. The surprising sting had me gasping but I did not relieve my grip. Instead I kissed back roughly as his tongue plunged and caressed against mines with intensity, calling for a battle. My body heated up and my heart thumped as the plethora of my emotions blended together and fused into my actions. I loss all common sense as he kneaded my breast through my thin shirt and pressed closer to me. I did not know what was right or wrong in this situation as I was trying to organize my unmanageable thoughts. The feel of his lean body against mine had me disconcerted but it wasn't a bad feeling, it felt fucking good.

I could not properly surmise how he was so good at touching me in the right places as his hands trailed up my breast and danced along the edge of my neck. M-21 broke the sloppy kiss and trailed down to nip teasingly at my neck that had me reeling with pleasure. His teasing bites became serious as he deftly broke the skin at the hollow of my neck and licked the blood pushing to the surface. Despite the prickling pain, I felt deep pleasure as he groaned against my neck as he continued his actions. I splayed my hands against his chest and dragged downwards as I made my way to the edge of his neat pants, playing with the belt. Before I could unclasp the nuisance, he pushed himself away from me.

He stood before me shocked and dazed as much as I but he held a sense of satisfaction on his face. I felt my senses flooding in as the heat within my body cooled quickly. I shook my head multiple times as I tried to make sense as to why and what we were doing. A chuckle sounded from him and he turned away from me to walk down a nearby hallway. "Fuck you" I said as he walked away with an air of arrogance. He stopped between his steps and turned his head to glance amusingly into my eyes. "Let's not rush" M-21 said and disappeared into the hallway.

I gnashed my teeth as I felt disgusting at how I could let someone like him touch me in so many ways. It pissed me off to no extent, it just kept increasing as facts listed themselves within my consciousness. I was angry at myself more than him for I knew that I let him seduce me, I had the power to stop him and he knew it. Fury consumed me as I knew deep, deep down that this was all my fault but I felt like killing the man. The nameless man that reminded me so much of _him,_ the bastard that made me regret the day I came here. Frankenstein.


	5. Expressed

Heeeeeeeeeey!

I'm not sure if this is a fast or long update...Well, I finished this chapter today but I could not post it at that moment because I was in Las Vegas, home of Strippers, Smokers, and...Lights. I suddenly had the urge to write as soon as I arrived; very strange.

Enjoy this addition.

Disclaimer: I do not own Noblesse in any way...I think.

* * *

I scribbled angrily on the piece of paper I found while rummaging through Frankenstein's drawer that contained files in place of clothes. Through a quick look around of his room, most of his clothes sat in his closet with his many shoes. It was a walk-in and big enough to fit furniture for a room. The transition of navy blues gave a calming vibe right down to the white carpet. It did help keep my anger restrained as I wrote down how _wonderful_ and _friendly_ this place is. I could not imagine myself explaining what really happened today, this…eventful day. That thought sent a violent twitch that caused my hand to flex and snap the helpless pen. I sighed loudly and stood up from the scientists bed and threw the pen towards the trashcan in the corner, missing significantly…like the others.

I wandered through the house countless times; trying to find a room I can be comfortable and alone in. The alone part was easy; however every room had personal furniture that I could not sit on without feeling like I'm violating someone's privacy. Before I can sulk in Frankenstein's room, I was stopped by a surprised quite gasp followed by my name. I turned swiftly and turned to see Regis and Seira standing behind the white couches of the living room. I gave a small smile and waved, too distracted by the children just walking in. "Who is she?" the redhead looked me over with a strange look on his face as if he did not know what expression to show me. "Kaeri" I said assertively, before Regis can open his mouth and give me some teasing label. The four foreign teens apparently from Ye Ran introduced themselves politely, led by the girl I learned to be Yuuna. I smiled warmly at all of them and turned my attention to the two Noblesse with a professional expression donned. "I need to speak to you two alone"

"He does not trust us?" Regis said with a near frown on his face as he repeated my words over and over. "I would not say it like that" I said amusingly and crossed my arms, shifting a bit on the scientist's bed. They stood before me, rigid as ever, as if they were being critiqued. To be honest, the Lord did not trust them at all to send him reliable information. "It is more like…he wanted to make sure" I lied terribly but they did not seem to notice the deceit, instead they relaxed and I felt relieved. My brows furrowed as I thought back at what I just said, I just admitted… "So he doesn't trust us" Regis spoke once again, this time with an annoyed look on his face. Seira looked still and emotionless as ever, but I was able to see the knowing look in her eyes. These damn kids.

"How long are you staying?" Seira suddenly asked as I let out a tiresome sigh. I stared up at the painted ceiling of the room and thought about her question. The Lord requested that I observe these two and the company that surrounds them, but for how long? How long will I have to put up with the insane scientist and the closet masochist? My head moved down to stare Seira directly in the eye and gave her an irritated smile. "Until the _Lord_ is satisfied"

Seira and Regis left the room with a quite nod and I sat there on the bed, desolate and fuming with my decision. I looked down at the beige carpet under my feet, thoughts racing through my mind. Problems are waiting to brew, ready to ignite and consume everything in sight. I had to leave this pit before it is filled. Only way to avoid a problem is to elude the source and that source is this house and those who inhabits it. I immediately slid off the bed with a new found determination, ready to leave this place. I did not care to see Frankenstein or any of his friends. My goal to come here was not to make friends, this is supposed to be a strict mission. I walked towards the white door that sent ominous pretenses and turned the knob with a quick flick of my wrist. I pulled it open and walked forward to depart from this sick room.

However, I was halted by a white wall that blocked the door. I furrowed my brows in confusion and took a step back to see that this white wall was actually, a white shirt complete with a black tie. Judging by the outfit, it was one of the guardians of the school. "Get the hell out of my way" I grumbled after a heavy sigh and looked up to glare them in the eye. However, the smile that appeared upon their lips was unique. The lips revealed who that person really is; the glint in his eyes immediately whispered his name that hung like a dead corpse. It was Frankenstein.

Frankenstein kept silent as he stared me down with a dark intent. Intent so strong I felt it touching my skin in soft caresses. He stepped in slowly and I took a quick step back to keep a safe distance. "Kaeri" he simply said and reached behind him to close the door shut, at the same time locking it. I cursed quietly to myself and tried to remember the makeup of the room behind me. Right now is the chance to finally escape from this man's grasp. "You're staying here with me" he stated but made no move to approach me, he simply watched for my reaction. I squinted my eyes and lowered my head to give the deadliest glare I can muster. His only response was a quite chuckle that sent my teeth grinding. "No I am not" I said clearly and walked towards the door behind him, making sure I will react quickly when he made his move. He did not move an inch as I unlocked the door swiftly and turned the knob. It was until I had it opened that he loomed over me and slammed it close with a single movement. "I don't think you understand, Kaeri" a sweet laugh escaped him as he leaned down and breathed into my neck. I shivered in disgust as his breath heated my cool skin.

"You are _mine_" His hand slid up my side to run his agile fingers through my hair. I opened my mouth to retort but was interrupted as he gripped my hair and pulled to expose my neck, and then he snapped.

"What is that?" his voice was filled with surprise as he placed his hands on my shoulder and turned me to face him. I was disgusted with the look of concern on his face, as if I was some child to him. I did not respond which seemed to bother him as the hold he had on my shoulder tighten. His eyes trailed down to the darken mark on my neck and he held total concentration on his face. At that moment a million excuses raced through my mind, coercing me to blurt out something. I had no idea why I wanted to lie to him, especially to lie for that masochist. I would have felt satisfied telling him what conspired between M-21 and I, but something was preventing me from doing just that.

The immediate look on Frankenstein's face terrified me as he figured out the math of the problem. "Who did it?" he asked calmly but I knew damn well he was the complete opposite of that, he was furious to the point where he felt nothing. I knew I had to answer that question; I did not want to find out what would happen if I refused to. "…M-21" I said quietly and I had a feeling he could feel the fear within me.

"You let him touch you" He released my shoulders and took a step away from me, looking for any evidence. "Did you like it?" he asked gently and I had a feeling he was counting down until he felt the time to lash out. I did not want to answer so I just kept eye contact with his seething orbs. "I try to please you and in return you are repulsed by me. Yet when a total stranger makes a move you are compelled to follow up. Do you know how much it hurts to say that?" he turned his back away from me and walked towards the bed and plopped down with a dejected look on his face. Despite his disturbing personality, I honestly felt like apologizing. And that's what I did. "I'm sorry for letting him do that to me, I…was not thinking clearly" I wanted to say more but my conscience screamed at me to stop what I was doing before I dig a deeper hole. A pleasant smile graced his features as he treasured my words and another laugh escaped past his lips. "I don't think you understand, Kaeri" He said in the same voice before and ran a pale hand through his hair. I gave him a perplexed look as his laughter took a dark note and made my stomach churn.

"He thinks he can own what is _mine_"


	6. Forbidden

**I would like to thank those who have been reading this story, you guys inspire me so much! **

**In my opinion, this chapter wasn't the greatest but I promise the next will be a lemon for sure...awsomeness right there.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Let's just say I do not _own_ Noblesse**

* * *

My body stilled as his words soaked into my mind and engraved itself in bold letters. My stone face gave way and my lips parted in surprise and partly ire. "…No" I shook my head multiple times as I took a step back with the intention of leaving. Without sending a single look his way, I spun on my heel to face the door. However I was not able to proceed for Frankenstein stood directly in front of me. My eyes widen at his impeccable speed and fear erased my rational thoughts. Anxiety weighed like lead in my legs as the man before me moved closer, a smile widening on his features. "I was planning on taking you out for dinner, however, an incensing issue surfaced" Frankenstein's lithe hand reached and caressed my cheek soothingly, but I was all but calm. My breathing became panting as my heart thumped with pessimistic anticipation. "I find claiming you _now_ as a sensible solution to this problem" without hesitation, his lips met with mine.

I felt the burning passion within him as he poured all of it down my throat and into the pit of my stomach. I knew what he wanted me then and there, a fulfillment that can only be achieved with my willing or unwilling participation. That thought alone made my sense come flooding back and I roughly pushed the startled man away. "I do not want this and you are not going to force it on me!" I shouted angrily as I fisted my hands and braced my feet against the floor. His head tilted and leaned forward as he observed my reaction, not the least bit disturbed by my actions. "I fucking mean it!" I called out towards him yet again and he only nodded slowly. I grunted in frustration at how little he was responding to my relenting anger that crawled across my skin in temptation. "So who would you rather fuck then, me or that pest?" as soon as those words left his mouth I tensed in near dread, he was pure livid. I knew him long enough that his choice of words only displayed his true emotions, what he really felt inside. "Your question is inane, it seems your jealousy is clouding your sense" I retorted quickly while gaining some of my confidence as the seconds passed on. His plain smile faltered into a flat line as he absorbed the insult. I breathed in a grasp of air as many questions ran through my head at breakneck speed. The only way to get out of this situation is to play with his emotions. However, is it even possible to meddle with the meddler?

I settled on one thought as time slowed to allow me to contemplate on my decision. "I do not think you would want to resort to M-21's tactics" I finally said after a moment of silence and I almost, almost felt his temper flare to a great extent.

Frankenstein voiced a flat _'…What…' _as he gritted his teeth at being nearly compared to which he referred to as _the pest_. I did not say anything as it seemed he had a few ideas flowing through his head and within a second, his smile was back on his lips. "I won't" he said smoothly and held out his hand and inclined his head; I just stared at the awaiting gesture. He figured I would not take his hand so he lowered it and walked passed me and to the bed. "Where are you sleeping?" he questioned and I turned slowly to see he was sitting eloquently on the bed, as if what transpired moments ago was the past, but it was not. What happened minutes ago was not something to easily to brush off, however my thoughts urged me to drop the topic before I get too close to the edge.

"Not here" I said simply and crossed my arms in defiance in which he found cute. "Yes you are" he said with an elegant smile that spoke volumes of concealment. I gave him an anomalous look and shook my head quickly. "I am not, I am sleeping elsewhere" I gestured towards the door that lead to the safer environment of this house. I could only guarantee my safety if I'm away from that creepy bastard. "And where exactly is that?" his tone was pleasant but I sensed a hint of amusement hidden in between. I ignored his questioned and walked to the door and tried opening it, it didn't budge. I glanced at the silver knob to see it held no lock of any kind. "How do you open this door?" I questioned as I rattled the doorknob with effort. Just as I did to him, he ignored my questioned and began admiring my form from afar, unbeknownst to me. "When you are in my house, you go by my rules, Kaeri" he finalized and I heard him get up from the bed; however he did not make a move for me.

I sighed heavily in frustration as I tried to rationalize my wavering thoughts that would falter every now and then. "You seem tired" I still faced the door as he commented on my exhausted state. I turned to stare at his empty bed, so temping to be slept on for eternity. My lazy eyes rolled to his form leaning against the dresser, looking at a thin paper with complete concentration. I nearly sputtered at his half nude form, only clad in his unbutton trousers that sung to me in great melodies.

I blinked and coughed at that thought and grasped his attention in the process. He sent me a small smile and went back to reading the fragile paper that crinkled under his hold. I glanced back at his alluring bed and took a single step towards it, then peeked at the preoccupied Frankenstein. I took a few steps forward and splayed my hands on the soft sheets; fatigue tingled up my fingertips and warmed my body into a soothing state. "Kaeri?" I did not bother to turn my attention to the creepy scientist as I leaned closer to the bed. "Is there something you need?" a heavy hand lay upon my shoulder and I slipped out of my tired state. I tensed under the warm hand and let out a nervous laugh. "C-can I sleep on you bed" I asked bashfully and did not muster the courage to look him in the eye.

Another one of his infamous chuckles sounded from him and he placed both hands on my shoulder. "That would be fine, but I can't let you sleep on my bed with these dirty clothes" If I was awake and sane, I would have slapped him for that insulting comment. I nodded my head sluggishly and allowed him to reach for the hem of my shirt and pull it effortlessly over my head. The chilling air startled me and my consciousness stabbed me relentlessly with burning reality. "Wait!" I piped up and covered my bra clad breast and turned to face him. "Shhhh" he soothed and pulled me into his awaiting body, the skin contact warming me pleasantly inside with encouraging memories. "Just relax" his soft hands undid the button of my pants and slid them down until they collapsed around my ankles. I sighed as he picked me up and placed me gently on the bed, only wearing the lacy black lingerie he loved so much. "I will not do anything you do not want me to do" he whispered gingerly as he crawled unto the bed and lay next to me. I turned over to smile at his calm expression that reminded me of our blissful love we had years ago. I leaned closer until our forbidden bodies molded together perfectly, our taboo lips pressing together, our illicit love reviving and blossoming as I fell peacefully into sleep. Our immoral forms pleasant in an amorous embrace, lost in a fleeting dream.


	7. Gallivanted

Sorry if there are typos in here, I'm a little tired and I wanted to push this chapter out as soon as possible.

There is a lemon in this chapter so...watch out. Well the whole chapter is a lemon so it's not unexpected. I hope the lemon is B+ and up material, if anything doesn't add up just message me and I'll be sure to fix it.

Who likes sex? Frankie likes sex! WHO likes sex? FRANKIE likes sex!

Immature tweens should leave now before it is too late, save your purityness(my English is terrible)!

Disclaimer: In reality, Noblesse and anything related to it is far out of my reach.

* * *

My eyes snapped open as I was pulled from sleep by my deep consciences and a deep tingling resided between my legs; a feeling of anxiety overwhelmed me. I was on my side staring into the darkness of the room with a sickening emotion enveloping me. I felt a warm form pressed against my back with its arms wrapped around me, it can only be _him_. "You're awake"

Without warning, Frankenstein's tongue left wet trails along my neck, eliciting a shiver from me. "S-Stop" I managed to say as he nibbled teasingly on my lobe as his hand traced patterns on my thigh. "I was wondering when you'll wake up" he mumbled against my cheek before giving it a sharp nip. Heat rose in my face as his burning breath fanned my skin and left it sensitive. I wriggled against him, trying to find a way out without alerting suspicion. I could not think clearly with his scheming hands ghosting closer between my hips. "You said…" I breathed out and managed to edge away but he only pulled us closer again. "You said you wouldn't do anything unless I say so" our breathing became strong gasps highlighted with whispers that only elevated the anticipation and lust within the air. A bare hum escaped pass his lips and he removed himself from my side and sat up, watching over my meek form. A glint appeared in his expression and a chuckle was voiced and he was suddenly straddling my waist with new sheer confidence. "Don't worry; you're going to be saying _more _when I get you where I want"

I tensed as the moonlight from the nearby window revealed he was wearing _completely nothing_. My insides stirred as the shadows of the room covered Frankenstein lower half, teasing me to pull him in the light. My mind split into opposing sides and I was stuck in between the fighting flames, burning as the seconds passed on. Frankenstein watched with delight as my expression changed delicately, but he knew damn well passion underlined all the feelings twisting through me. Hoping to persuade me, he leaned down and kissed my neck gently, precisely on the mark M-21 gave me.

My breath hitched at the gratifying feeling of his slick tongue swirling the sensitive spot that had me restricting the moans ready to tear from my mouth. I closed my eyes and felt his tongue trailing downward with small nips of his own, tasting my hot fine skin. It was until he finally reached the valley of my breast that I began to feel wetness beginning to pool at the apex of my thighs.

"Ah!" I released a desire filled cry at the feeling of his talented mouth cherishing my mounds. I arched my back in reflex and immediately felt the true heat of him pressing against mine, as if we were animals in the wild. I furrowed my brows in both satisfaction and confusion as I raised my head to see, I was entirely nude. "What happened-" I was hushed by one of Frankenstein's brilliant smiles he would always direct towards me. His pearly whites shined effortlessly in the dark, a true comparison to the Cheshire cat. He laid his head fully on my breast and stared up at me with that dark look that spoke volumes of unrestrained want. "I couldn't control myself while you slept" he stated and leaned up to press his searing lips to mine in urgency. My eyes widen as I imagined the various scenarios that could surmise his actions while I was in my slumber. I stared into his amused eyes as we kissed and gathered the only strength I had left and seized his shoulders, pushing him away from my bruised lips.

He groaned in disappointment and part lust as he rose slowly from my body, still straddling my waist. "What did you do?" I asked in all seriousness and crossed my arms over my chest to hide my burning skin. His brows twitched in annoyance at the lack of _'action'_ he was getting at the moment. He sighed heavily and smiled warmly as the cool air of his breath tickled my shivering skin. "Do you really want to know?" he inquired and leans closer and noticed how my eyes strayed down to his evident erection. "I was looking for something…" Frankenstein commented and his eyes trailed to the side, obviously uncertain with his own statement. I gave him a puzzled look and felt nervousness swimming in my bowels.

His agile hands grabbed my arms and removed them from my chest and his expression-if possible-brightens. He attacks my breast with vigor as he felt himself hardening at each breathless moan that passed my bruised lips. Groans slipped from him at each taste he obtained from his artful tongue that brought me intense hunger for his body. Frankenstein left wet trails downward; leading to the area I want him the most.

My heart rate escalates as he descended painfully slow, causing my skin to itch with anticipation. I whimpered lowly when he sighed purposely on my thigh and placed his lips there in a mocking chaste kiss. His eyes rolled upwards to stare into my glazed ones and he nearly spilled his load at the sight. He felt empowered as he memorized my form, wanting and waiting for him to proceed. "…Remember the bed, floor, table, shower…and the desk?" He questioned between each kiss that lead up my thigh and closer to my wet center. I moaned at each contact and felt the room growing smaller and my body getting hotter. I nodded tiredly to his question with half lidded eyes as memories of our former selves years ago flashed behind my eyes. "_I say we let history repeat itself_" his voice echoed like a haunting dream and seeped into my thoughts like poison, he truly intoxicated me with that covetous smile curling his lips.

With one simple lick he had me calling his name for _more_, something more than his simple touches, I wanted to devour him whole. Frankenstein's skilled tongue dipped into me teasingly before circling my clit, bringing me to gripping the sheets tightly. This was only the beginning of his plan.

I moaned his name loudly as the tip of his tongue pressed against the bundle of nerves before molding his mouth over it. The sensations building up in my lower abdomen had me crazy with need and impatience that had my sanity boiling over the edge. His tongue then slipped back into my moist caverns and set a motion that was impossible to comprehend at the moment. "Ahh" I moaned heatedly as his slick appendage swirled and vibrated with moans of his own. Impossibly he went deeper and his eyes looked up into mine and winked seductively before slowing his pace. My back arched and my hands gripped his smooth hair with a quite moan slipping pass my lips. I was going insane with intense pleasure as his tongue dragged against my walls and I suddenly felt a fire bursting within me. "Frankenstein!" I called his name repeatedly and the pads of his fingers pressed against my thighs, preventing me from closing them on him. He continued his teasing as I felt another wave of my orgasm pressing into me and I called his name louder. I could not control my senses as I was sent into an euphoria like state and gripped his hair tighter as the lightweight feeling consumed me.

Frankenstein pulled away from me with a pleased look and licked his lips greedily. "I lied" he stated deviously but I made no comment to his part confession. My body still hummed from his previous actions and I was desperate for more. "I wasn't looking for _anything_ while you slept" he raised his head slightly and ran a hand through his hair, he looked composed as ever yet he was the opposite. I could see the zeal within his eyes as he treasured my vulnerable position. "…I was playing with this" with precision and confidence, he slipped two digits within me and brushed his tips against a certain spot that peaked my senses and I felt a familiar burning within me. He watched with interest and brushed his fingers again and my back arched in pure delighted pleasure. "Again" I inquired and he did once more and I could feel myself nearing the cloud that called out to me. He applied more pressure and I shut my eyes as he did it continuously and within a minute I was back to my cloud, greeting the sensations that crawled their way inside me. "Mhhmm" I moaned as he did not relent on the motion and pressure of his fingertips and I was sent deeper in the skies. Wave after wave of orgasm rushed me and I could not contain my harsh breathing as I writhed in absolute desire. Just before I could release another mewl of pleasure, Frankenstein withdrew his talented digits from within me and smiled lustrously at my exhausted expression.

"I love you" he whispered softly and leaned closer with an affectionate countenance and placed a gentle kiss upon my lips. He did not spare time to allow me to kiss back, so I revealed one of my rare smiles that nearly made him faint. Though I never answered his love outspokenly, I knew he heard it susurrating pass his ears.

Frankenstein lined himself up with me and gave me a look that sent shock waves of familiarity within me. He was going to fuck my brains out. My heart thumped expeditiously as he sent me that carnal look that never changed since we first met. A wicked smile graced filled his features as he thrusts deep within me and I unconstrained a moan that filled the silence of the room. His head whips back and a groan leaked from him as he grips my hips and spilled inside me. "Fuck…" he closes his eyes and shutters at the relaxed feeling that overwhelms him. His blissful expression completely aroused me to no extent and I wanted to see more of his vulnerability. I moved my hips and we successfully connected, sending a shock of pleasure up my spine. Frankenstein responded with a grunt and his eyes snapped open.

His hands resumed to their position on my hips, preventing me from moving to my own accord. He resumed his sudden pace that had me responding vociferously at each thrust. The feel of his gifted phallus inside me created tremors of pleasure trickling into my skin as the seconds passed on. I watched his content expression as he increased his pace and lifted one of my legs over his shoulder. "Faster!" I called out and he wasted no time in complying with my anxious wishes.

"Ah, Kaeri!" Frankenstein called out as he touched deeper inside me and his limit was coming near. Noticing the immense feeling he was experiencing, he changed the angle slightly so he was able to brush against my sensitive walls. "Mmmm…ahhh!" I felt the jolt of ecstasy spring within me as he continued to hit that spot with consistency. I wrapped my free leg around his waist as he plunged with remarkable speed. As I approached my breaking point, Frankenstein slowed his pace dramatically and I couldn't help my disappointed sigh. Then a knock was heard at the door.

"What's all that noise?" I heard an odd voice from the other side and I tensed as I tried to figure out who is it. "Bad timing" Frankenstein cursed under his breath and turned his head toward the door. "It's nothing" he said and nudged his hips a bit, eliciting a small moan from me. He gave me an amused smile and shifted his hips once more, loving the noises I make at each movement. "Are you sure?" the voice on the opposite side of the door sounded hesitant as he voiced his suspicion. I could not distinguish the voice but I was sure it was someone I barely knew. "Just fine" he kissed the corner of my lips and shrugged my leg from his shoulder and sat on his knees. Without confirmation from the curious man on the other side, he began rolling his hips into me. The new motion he created sent electric excitement charging in my stomach.

His body moved fluidly, almost like a dancers as he worked my body. I could not understand how beautiful he can look with such a strained look on his face. His moans enticed me closer to my orgasm, closer to finding nirvana once again. I stared into his longing blue orbs and felt the dam within me break. I called his name out breathlessly and my walls clenched around his heated member, coaxing him to his anticipated release. We both cried out in excitement as we reached the peak of our orgasm. Frankenstein continued his thrust as I milked him of his seed, trying to ride out both our pleasure.

As our elated feeling faded we began to slow our pace until we were completely still, the only sound in the room being our uneven breathing.

Frankenstein leaned down to place another kiss on my lips, this time allowing me to kiss back with my own touch of exhilaration. I placed my hands on the sides of his neck and deepen the kiss until we truly felt as one, connected emotionally and physically. "Ready for another round" he mumbled against my lips and kissed me once more and tracing his tongue across my lips. I smiled sensually and traced my tongue along his, provoking a moan that lured me into the idea that stirred lust in me once again.

However, we both failed to noticed the man still standing behind the door.


	8. Harassed

Yo! Sooo sorry for not updating sooner(And this lame chapter), I had the flu and I was hiding in my bat cave. I still feel out of it but I'm ready to become the zombie in front of the computer.

I've been getting some messages regarding the music I listen to when I type up these chapters(...Strange question), so instead of getting my hopes up for wonderful reviews I'll just post up the songs I regularly listen to for inspiration for this story.

Starlight-Bag Raiders

I Want It All-Dangerous Muse

For those who did not give two shits about what I was saying above, I thank you.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I ran out of tape for my label maker so...Noblesse is still not mine.

* * *

I stepped out of the shower for the second time today and grabbed the towel left on the rack. The bathroom was plain white with touches of blue that matched perfectly with his room connected by the door behind me. I stared into the mirror, inspecting my features. My skin color was more flush and vibrant in the artificial light, I looked to be glowing. I laughed quietly at myself but stopped immediately as I replayed the night and morning hours ago.

I palmed my face in regret as I exited the bathroom, I was now dressed in loose shorts and a baggy grey shirt. "Why?" I questioned myself many times and began to stress my hair with harsh pulls. I couldn't find answers to my distress; I wanted a sign, some type of message as to why I allowed him to become so close to me? Why did I feel those strange feelings I always regretted, why was I so reluctant to bend to his needs? My eyes turned to slits and my jaw tensed as I felt my anger bubbling up neck high. My shifting emotions swayed as each thought raced through my mind. My body became warm as my wrath emanated from my skin like heat. "Fuck!" tears blurred my vision and I stood up stiffly from the bed and then I heard ringing from behind. I turned on my heels to see the house phone ringing infuriatingly, the drone sounds sending me clear off the edge. I stomped towards the phone and braced both sides of it, pretending it was the person I loathed so much. With great intensity and heaved the phone towards my chest, not caring how the wires snapped from the force. "Fuck you!" I screamed and slammed the unfortunate phone to the ground. I then swung my feet to make perfect contact and the device ruptured into many pieces, the debris hitting the walls like splashes of water.

"I gotta get out of this fucking place"

I finally stepped out of his room after an hour of shouting at inanimate objects. The sun shined clearly through the windows, lighting and warming the usually cold house. My bare feet padded against the floor as I inspected the house for any spot of life. It felt incongruously refreshing to be truly alone and far from stress.

I hummed happily to myself while I arranged the chess pieces across the board neatly. As I placed the perfectly crafted glass onto the porcelain board, my mind wandered to my first chess game. I never was as skilled as Frankenstein…."Stop!" I shook my head violently and concentrated intensely at the board, the queen in my hand ready to crack. My face tensed in frustration and I placed the piece on the light grey square. I eyed every piece on the board with the intention of crushing all of them. I sighed and restrained myself from carrying out my actions and reached forward. With my palm facing downwards over the pawn I made a subtle waving motion, but nothing happened. I tilted my head in confusion and repeated the motion but the pawn did not move. I did this several times and each time I would lean closer to see if the shinning pawn was moving by centimeters, however, it was not. I withdrew my hand from the board and glanced at the powerless limb. I then heard a light tap coming from the board, the black side made its move.

I stared at the brave pawn and then looked upwards to see someone took the liberty of observing me. "Who are you?" I asked blandly and leaned deep into the white cushions of the couch. "Tao" the man spoke with a single blink with no particular expression on his face. His hair was just how I remembered it, odd and slightly pointless. His black shirt fitted loosely around his shoulders but clung to his torso like a second skin. I sighed irritably and ruffled my hair into tangles to soothe my nerves. "What were you doing earlier?" my body tensed at his question and my eyes snapped to his, he wasn't really demanding an answer. "I was trying to move the chess piece without touching it" without warning a small laugh escaped his lips and I was surprised by his wide smile.

He leaned forward as he stifled his laugh and reached over to my side and moved my pawn forward. "Did Frankenstein fuck the powers out of you?" Tao said with another laugh and this time it was much louder and mocking, I tried my best to contain my urges. I raised my right arm and grasped his soft hair, tugging as hard as I can. "I was just joking!" he cried out and tried prying my fingers from his hair. "You were watching" I gave him a disgusted look while tightening my grip and he cried louder. "Hey, that kinda hurts!" I released my grip and he fell back into the couch with an annoyed look on his face.

"Can't take a joke or what?" although it was apparent he was pissed off, his face showed complete amusement as he moved another piece. I rolled my eyes and looked over the board to see a plan formulating before my eyes. "I actually bothered you because I need your help" he stated and my ears perked up at his inquiry. I looked up into his unsure expression, the only expression that did not annoy me. He did not wait for my reply for he was already rambling. "There is this girl I've been feeling for, I never really introduced myself to her but I would usually watch her from afar….that's the closest I been around her" he mumbled out and I was overwhelmed with an unsettling feeling of a potential stalker. "Uhh…I should reword that" he said but I interrupted him with a strong shake of my head. "And you saw her at the school?" he nodded and my mind was reeling with probable advice I could give to this strange man. "And the girl also has a boyfriend, but I know he doesn't love her. The looks in his eyes do not seem…normal?" he asked himself and tapped a single finger on his chin, shifting through his memories.

"I think you should tell her how you truly feel. But correct me if I'm wrong, isn't illegal to show affection toward those who are not of age, especially students?" I questioned and made my next move but he failed to follow up. I stared up at him to see a chilling stone expression set onto his features. I shifted my eyes left to right and I repeated the question but he made no move to answer. I furrowed my brows in suspicion as I tried to decipher his cold face. His eyes brows finally twitched and a familiar smile cracked onto his features, a smile that sent shivers down my spine. The type of smile that reminded me of Frankenstein, too well.


	9. Instabled

**A short quick update since I did not like how the last chapter came out. Hmmm, I'm not totally sure on Tao's personality in this one, creativity does a lot of...things? I'll try to make the next chapter much more lengthy and filled with a lot of crap going on, but crap you can follow and not get lost with(like a piece of a map you get in every kids meal back in the old days).**

**And yes Instable is actually a word.**

**Please enjoy.**

**EDIT!: I changed the ending since y'know...I agree with the comments. Just changed two sentences, that's it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim Noblesse, that is all.**

* * *

Shivers trickled up my spine as I stared into his expression, I felt a compelling need to get away. However I did not, I knew the man before me was no where near Frankenstein, no one is capable of becoming a monster like that man. The lighting in the room seemed brighter as I checked my surroundings once more. I then felt the guilt crawling back in my skin like paranoid spiders in the night. I whimpered quietly and placed the edge of my thumb in my mouth, biting my nail nervously.

"I know about Frankenstein" Tao's voice shattered my thoughts and I snatched my hand from my face. I gave him a bewildered look mixed with joy that now someone understands my pain. Tao leaned forward slowly, a dark shadow casting over the chess board like an ominous cloud. "He's as unstable as a broken wing" he said plainly as he continued to inch closer, his body well over the table between us that now our noses touched. I nodded in agreement with his words and let an uneasy smile slip. My gaze faltered along with my confidence as his breath caressed my face unpleasantly. I raised my left hand and pushed him back, earning a few inches of my personal space but his breathing was still perceivable. "I can stop him from bothering you…you would want that, right?" He cocked his head to the side and flashed a brilliant smile that showed off one of his best traits. I nodded once again and smiled to hide how nervous I felt as the seconds ticked on by milliseconds.

Tao chuckled and lean closer so our damn noses were touching again and I felt the first trickle of anger. "Then kiss me" he stated and I reacted quickly with a hard push. He didn't fall back like I expected too, but he did move so I did acquire some breathing space. "Excuse me?" I shouted and he placed a single finger fast to my lips and I turned my head away from it and swatted his hand away. "Trust me, it will work" Tao did not wait for my set of colorful words and pressed his cold lips against mine.

The kiss wasn't one of Frankenstein's dirty and sensual kisses that warmed more than just my lips. This one had no feeling, it was blank and confused as if it became a lost child. His mouth did not move over mine, he simply lingered there, as if we were two teens after prom. And just as it begun, it ended just as abruptly. Tao retreated quickly with a small smile on his face, a new type that did not remind me so much of the crazy scientist. I glared at him but he did not regard it as his head turned to the side to stare long into someone with a competitive look. My glare faded and I followed Tao's gaze to see Frankenstein, standing there with a _very dark_ look in his eyes.

My heart nearly exploded and my skin almost cracked from the shock that spilled into me. Seeing red became a perfect statement to describe Frankenstein as his face contorted into a violent glare. I did not know what he saw-Tao kissing me or vice versa-I just know his next set of actions definitely plays on both scenarios. "There are consequences to careless actions" Frankenstein said heatedly and took a step forward, a step I hoped he would retract. I did not know if his threat was to me or Tao, I just wanted to leave and stay away from this dreaded house. Before I can offer a word in this matter, Frankenstein shunned us with a rough turn and walked into the hallway towards his room. When he disappeared into the hallway and the loud slam of his door was heard, I decided to release the sigh I held in.

Tao laughed hysterically and fell back into the couch, holding a outstretch hand over his abdomen. "I'm actually surprised that worked" Tao said almost excitedly with a few laughs passing his lips. I gave him a look of disbelief and cursed loudly at him. "Why the fuck did you kiss me?" I remembered the moment I felt him against my lips and I wiped at them in disgust. "I said _trust me_. He's not going to come near you as long as I'm here" Tao said proudly and placed both hands behind his head to relax comfortably into the couch. "Knowing the scientist, he's probably focusing his anger on me" he added and I calmed a little at his words but I could not forget the look Frankenstein gave us and the words he spoke. Frankenstein's words were too dark and foreshadowing, compelling me all the more to go back home.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you…I guess" Tao casted his glance to the side and showed a sheepish smile that annoyed me greatly. He shrugged his shoulders and sent me a wink along with an innocent air kiss. "Maybe one day I can show you how I really please a woman" I sent him a disgusted look and rolled my eyes. I looked over the board to see some of my pieces already across the board. I reached over and moved a piece and smiled deviously. "Checkmate" I said but Tao made no move to inspect his defeat, instead he gave me the same blank stare as before. "Frankenstein won't change" Tao spoke sternly and I slowly cocked my head to the side in wonder.

"Eventually, he'll get what he wants"


	10. Jostled

**Again, I am sorry for these slow updates, I was marinating in scattered ideas. In case you guys haven't noticed, I updated the previous chapter near the end so read it, and this will all make sense. Thank you for the messages, they really motivate me. Um...I like cheese?**

**Please enjoy your dose!**

**EDIT: Delusioned is a word...just not a common American(I guess) word.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the talented and flawless owner of Noblesse.**

* * *

"Over my dead body" I grunted out in upcoming frustration that ebbed away my senses. Tao snorted loudly and reached over to grab my king that determined this games fate. He placed the lonely piece deep in his pocket and stood from the couch, looming over me once again. "Then, you're already dead" He turned at that and walked away, a laugh filling the empty space between me and his fleeting form.

I was left in the empty living room, left to contemplate over the pass decisions I have ever made. The one decision I made that sealed my fate with the ruined man known as Frankenstein.

Flashback

"What did you do to her?" I questioned slowly as I looked upon the still body lying on the steel examination table. The body was shades lighter than the usual tan that glowed on beautiful sunny days. Her clothes were thin and bland, foreshadowing her days were spent in the specimen wing of this damn laboratory. Her hair was slowly losing its dark black color, transitioning to a dark grey as it reached its roots. Tears welled in my eyes as I surmised what was happening to her, this poor woman. The only woman I can call my true sister.

"Tell me!" I whipped my head to glare straight at Frankenstein, who held a face of complete solemnity. He tensed at the sound of my injured voice and replied with an irresolute smile along with a long draw of air. "Do you remember, Project Artemis?" He asked and placed his pale hands in the pockets of his long white coat. The name alone sent chills irritating my skin and had me cringing as the images of the mangled bodies that littered the very floors of this building. "The failed operation that focused on altering and strengthening the human senses?" I said hesitantly and looked over my sister's body, no sign of corruption that would lead me to tie the connections together. He gave me no signal of acknowledgement as he inched slowly to the silver table. "Yes, we tried our best to create instincts humans has lost through evolution, but we failed at doing so" Frankenstein pulled his hands out his pockets and with it came a small notepad and pen. He hummed briefly before flipping it open and placing the tip gently onto the paper.

"We unfortunately created corrupted humans with animalistic instincts that refused to discriminate from friend to foe because of our careless mistakes and pretenses" he spoke fluidly as he scribbled on the notepad and threw glances at the ghostly body before him. I listened carefully, trying my best not to jump to conclusions, but it was _so_ hard. I could not help my accelerating heart and the depressing emotions that pooled within me like liquid fire. The lights around me seemed brighter than before as I blinked away the tears that threatened to cascade effortlessly down my cheeks. "The specimens went berserk and killed everyone in sight, including their own" Frankenstein leaned down to examine the soft skin that slowly paled over her face. He straightened his body and went back to scribbling in his notes. "We terminated he project and went as if nothing happen, however, a thrilling discovery was made and we felt our chances were on high" he turned towards me slowly, the frown that graced his features fading as he fully faced me. Frankenstein then swiftly placed his materials back in his deep pockets.

I furrowed my brows and glanced at the machines that decorated the room, they were all turned off. I wanted to know _desperately_ what took place in this room. "What did you ascertain?" I asked and my voice cracked and I couldn't help the lump that formed in my throat as I held back my emotions. Frankenstein looked down and cleared his throat, he always hated tears. "I want to know" I said slowly and he nodded quickly and I could feel the stress that weighed heavily on his shoulders.

"We discovered that you and Aeryn had the perfect DNA that will allow us to successfully accomplish Project Artemis" He finally said with uncertainty lining it with a touch of anxiety as he predicted my reaction. My body weight lifted as realization dawned upon me, my muscles tensed greatly and I could feel my fist shaking in anger. "We attained this information after we did a routine check of medical records. Everyone was anxious to test either one of you" anger flashed passed his face as he recalled the moments he took in everyone's expression at the _exciting_ news. I did not let him finish his explanation as I rushed towards him and gripped the neat collars of his coat. "You are in charge of the operations we do! How the fuck did this happen!" I yelled in his face and gripped the winkled collar tighter until I felt my hand fading to tingling numbness. Frankenstein immediately gripped my wrist and wrenched them from his coat, despite his physical reaction; his face remained calm as ever. "I had to choose between _you_ or _Aeryn. _I will never let those filthy bastards touch you!" he leisurely pushed me away with an irritated look.

"You chose to spare me and not Aeryn? How can you do this?" tears spilled from my wells as I refused to look at my younger sibling. I felt truly betrayed; I could not handle the emotions that exploded within me and spewed from my throat. "Kaeri you need to think this through. You were going to die if I agreed to manipulate your DNA-" he stopped himself as he saw the furious and distressed look edging their way onto my face. "You knew! You knew this will kill either one of us! Now my only sister is dead because of your futile curiosity!" I ran my quivering hands through my smooth hair, wishing I had the will to pull every single strand out in one heave. "She is not dead, she is dying. In fact, she can hear us clearly"

I stopped what I was doing and stared at Frankenstein in disbelief. "Her DNA is slowly killing her, which is why I brought you in here…" he paused and looked upon Aeryn with the same solemn look he had from before. "I want you to be here in her last moments because I'm going to end her life" He stepped back to Aeryn's side and pulled a transparent object from the inside of his coat. "I'm sorry for putting you through so much, Aeryn" Frankenstein said clearly as my vision focused on the syringe that he examined through the frames of his glasses. "But I can not have _anyone_ or _anything_ between Keari and I, nothing to disrupt our everlasting love" My eyes widen at the sight of the needle lowering to my sisters neck, the liquid within the container the solution to her death.

"You were my shield to protect what is _mine_"

And that is how his obsession started, the need always he had for me intensified at that moment. He saw how difficult and inconvenient life can get, how sorrow and regret can be easily attained but happiness and fulfillment was something only attainable in our dying moments. His fear manipulated his obsession when he saw the world for what it really was. His obsession blossomed as he saw my life fading slowly before him as he was given his choices. He did not know hesitation, doubt, or fear when it came to choosing if I will be his angel that will forever stay by his side as his savior.

He witnessed delusioned salvation fueled by resilient love.

And I stayed hesitantly by his side, that was the decision that unfortunately sealed my fate.


	11. Kindled

Hey! Another update, hooray.

As you guys might have guessed, I'm terribly busy and barely have time to myself. I'm preparing to go to Europe for only a week so do not expect any updates from me. I will be typing up chapters during my flights and whatever. I'll be going to Germany, Hungary, Czech Republic, Austria and finally France. I can't wait to meet old friends!

This chapter...is odd for me. And yes *SPOILER* at the end they eventually make up, but that is not the end, I PROMISE! Oh yeah, please tell me if I made any mistakes.

Please enjoy and comment.

By the way, I would like to thank Phoenixlivesagain for leaving a lovely comment.

Disclaimer: I can only dream I'm in the world of Noblesse...nothing else.

* * *

I walked out into the warm sun, the breeze accompanying the sensation pleasantly. I have not been outside since I entered that irritating box referred to as home. Moments of contemplating had me deciding that a long walk around this city will help ease me of my stressed thoughts. I smiled to myself awkwardly as I took a step forward, hesitant to leave the house without thinking someone might follow. I turned on my heel to check the door behind me to see the masochistic man. It took me a while to take in his casual clothes, grey shirt and bland jeans, the colors of his attire suited him but nauseated me.

"Can I walk with you?" he asked gently with a flat smile on his face, I took the gesture as unfriendly. "I prefer to go alone" I asserted and fully faced him with a determined expression that spoke volumes of resistance. M-21 shook his head as if he was amused and approached me slowly, all the while I stared him down as if he was my prey. "You need to relax, I'm not going to do anything" He placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed reassuringly, the pressure felt to familiar. It felt like the many times my sister grabbed my shoulders to knock some sense into me. I laughed at that thought and shrugged away from him. "I need to clear my thoughts" was all I said before I turned and walked onto the sidewalk. And M-21 followed loosely behind, a small and amusing smile on his face.

I huffed in annoyance as I clearly heard the footsteps of M-21, the constant sounds breaking me from my train of thoughts. The sun was currently setting and the rays that bled between the buildings that surrounded us did not help with my concentration. "Why are you still following me?" I turned and stomped towards the man who looked completely surprised. "Get the fuck away!" once I reached arms length, I shoved him roughly until he stumbled ungracefully back. He gave me an incredulous look, as if my actions were uncalled for. I gave him the same look back, however it was not for the same reason. I shut my eyes tightly and shook my head. Am I going insane? Why is everyone so messed up? Does no one see it, the barrier between insanity and sanity? I am surrounded by sins and madness that I am now drowning in it, becoming what I fear the most. "Kaeri, are you okay?" M-21 was now steady on his feet, observing me cautiously and took slow steps forward.

"Does is look like I am okay!" tears streamed down my face and I wanted to hurt something or _someone_. These were not tears of sorrow or misery, these were tears of pure anger. Next thing I know it, I lashed out and sent my fist towards his face. It made perfect contact and he was sent sliding down into the sidewalk. No one was around to observe the great feat, to witness someone who was terribly mad. I stared down at him in distaste before turning and walking away, not sure of where I will end up.

"Four more" I said hastily and felt relieved when four cups of the cold liquid I craved for was placed before me. I swallowed them down in series before requesting for more. My body felt light and warm yet my thoughts were focused and straight. Human alcohol had no effect on me but it was better tasting than the ones back at home. I finished my last row and placed my elbows on the bar table, I then shoved my face into my hands. "You look a little tired, need a ride?" I heard a content voice ask from beside me. I quickly removed my hands from my face and stared at the young man smiling at me. I returned the smile and ran my hands though my hair. "I'll be fine" I said without showing the distaste bubbling within me. I shivered as I felt the man's sick presence; he was not here to offer me a ride. "Are you sure?" He leaned closer and placed a repulsed hand on my shoulder with a reassuring rub. I wanted to break his fucking arm and choke him with it. I cringed away from him and darted my eyes awkwardly to the side, to feign weakness if he tries anything. I could smell the steel knife he had on him, he was not looking for a struggle. "Yes" I said clearly and smacked his hand downwards and swiveled in my chair and hopped off. I felt his gaze searing my skull as I walked across the pub quickly.

As soon as the door behind be closed I walked swiftly through the night with determination set on my face. I received strange looks as I shouldered anyone who was in my way, ignoring their obscene protest. My green eyes scanned the area and I gritted my teeth as I completely forgotten my way back _home_. "Dammit" I cursed quietly and ceased my walking to notice there was no one in sight. I glanced down at my watch to see it was already midnight, no one would be out in the town this late. I slowly closed my eyes and inhaled abruptly. I scoured the area mentally, trying to look for something that may lead me back into that deranged house. I sensed the closed coffee shop I passed earlier and the dingy smell of the alley way I used as a short cut. As I mainly concentrated on the scents miles away, I failed to notice the smell of a sweet organic compound burning my nostrils.

"You should get some sleep" was all I heard before a cloth was pressed tightly against my face. The chemicals emanating from the cloth made my eyes water from the burning sensation. I breathed in and felt slightly disoriented from the fumes but that did not stop me from elbowing him in the stomach roughly. The young man stumbled back terribly surprised, almost frighten that I did not slip into unconsciousness like so many of his victims did. He was too young to be a potential criminal, I almost felt sorry for him but at the same time I felt malice. He noticed my pissed expression but only _smiled_ brightly. I suddenly felt a stinging within me and I immediately glanced down at the pooling blood staining my pants thigh. The weapon was still _in_. The pain showed on my face and I urgently grabbed the steel knife and pulled it out hastily and noticed it was a sliding knife. "Sneaky little shit" I growled out and dropped the bloody knife to the floor. My leg throbbed in pain, but the pain was numbing as my body began to heal. I took a step forward to finally slaughter him like I initially intended but paused when he pulled out a foreign object from his pants. I tilted my head to the side to stare at the black metal object. I could not make out the shape clearly in this darkness, but I knew it was made to terminate the lives of humans. A chuckle left his mouth and he did not hesitate to utilize his weapon.

A click was sounded and I squeezed my eyes out of reflex as a loud bang was heard. My body tensed and my ears rang and I could hear and faint moaning. I slowly opened my eyes to see a body standing in front of me. I blinked my eyes several times and could not mistake the recognizable blonde hair that shined brilliantly in the night. "…Frankenstein?"

Frankenstein slowly turned to smile and pass a snide remark but I could not comprehend his words, every sound was inaudible. I still heard that ghastly moan in the background, sounding more like a rotten monster more than anything. I jumped slightly as I remembered the situation I was just in moments ago. "Where's that guy?" I could feel myself yelling as I tried to hear my own words. Frankenstein did not pay attention to me and seem to be looking down at something.

I repeated my question yet again and this time my ears made a loud popping sound before allowing a series of noises invade. "AAAHHH!" a man's screams was piercing my ears and I heard a loud thump against the pavement beyond me. I decided to check for myself and walked next to Frankenstein to see the young man from before covered in his own blood and thrashing on the floor. The man held his broken arm closely and shouted incomprehensible words that annoyed me. I then casted my glance towards Frankenstein and he had complete antipathy carved into his features. I was frighten by his countenance and winced when his eyes rolled to look at me, he had the same _exact_ expression. "Please don't kill meee!" the man screamed sadly and looked up at us. The man's plea distracted Frankenstein and his attention was placed upon the screaming criminal. "Shhhh" Frankenstein hushed him quietly and fell slowly to one knee. He reached forward and reached into the trembling man's jacket to pull out a white cloth. It matched perfectly with the cloth he used on me moments before, the one that was ineffective and thrown on the filthy pavement. "Please!" the man pleaded hurriedly as the pure white cloth slowly reached his face. "Quiet…" Frankenstein said gently and pressed the cloth over his mouth and nose. His grip on the man's face looked deadly as the weak man failed to pry Frankenstein's hand away. I watched intensely as the man struggled to acquire chemical free air, but was unsuccessful as he quickly slipped into his eternal sleep.

Frankenstein waited a few moments before releasing the cloth and straightening himself up. I watched as he stared down at the body, a face filled with agony. "I'm sorry I did not come sooner" he said quietly and I could clearly hear the lament in his voice. I stepped forward and he quickly turned towards me with a pained look upon his face. "If only I was there before he put his filthy hands on you" Frankenstein grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer to him gently, our bodies molding perfectly like they always did. His hands wrapped around me tightly, as if he feared I would slip effortlessly from his embrace. "Please stay by my side" his statement sounded less like a request and more like a flowing prayer. I rested my head upon his shoulder and closed my eyes slowly to avoid the tears from the past falling down my face. "I love you, Kaeri" he finally said and my body unexpectedly relaxed under his hold and I responded back to his embrace with one of my own. My arms slid around him until my hands rested on his upper back, feeling his muscles tense under his shirt. "Do…you still love me…Kaeri?" his body began shaking as he anticipated for the worse; the worse he feared he will hear. Feared that he might end his life violently if he heard that _one_. _bitter_. _word_. The tears I successfully held back flowed freely from my eyes and I hugged him tighter. He saw this gesture as pity and the pits of his stomach knotted and churned. He realized then and there what he would truly do if he heard those damned words. And the thought scared even himself.

"Yes, I still love you...Frankenstein" I regretted saying those words yet it was how I truly felt. I would always love him no matter what, but I hate myself for that. I could not escape his clutches so easily so what is the use fighting against the current?

Frankenstein felt excessive relief as his chest warmed in delight and he felt the true happiness he can only attain around me. He then thought back to his previous fear, the fear that almost stomped out the light within him. The fear that terribly disturbed and echoed within his thoughts.

_If I cannot have her in this life, then I will end our lives; we will be together in perpetual sleep._


	12. Lusted

Sorry for such a short chapter! And I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner! I went to Europe for family and wrote so many chapters to this that I had this strange pretense I updated my stories. Ugh, I'm such a shitty person.

My inspiration for this is from the French night clubs I frequently visited because I had time to kill. And also Nicole Scherzinger's new song "Right There". The lyrics to the song is basic(not in a bad way...I guess) but that is what to expect when your trying to aim for a Caribbean type genre and sort of failing at it.

Not much happening in this chapter and again, I am sorry.

Please enjoy some Noblesse cake.

Disclaimer: All credits go to the fabulous artist and creator of Noblesse!

* * *

"Frankenstein, stop it!" I yelled as I wriggled in his grip with effort, trying to avoid the kisses he placed delicately on my lips. I tried not to smile in amusement as he stayed latched onto me like a damn leech. He would not relent as he pulled us closer and lead a teasing trail of his hands up my dress. My face warmed in embarrassment at the thought of people may be watching. We were currently standing in a well-lit corner of his cool house, despite the many people that were inside. Rai's friends decided to throw him a birthday party after they noticed they went almost a year without celebrating his birth. To avoid confusion and suspicion, Frankenstein told them that today was his birthday and thus that is why there are five to many bodies in this damn box.

I was brought back to the present with a harsh nip from the scientist and I immediately pushed him away. He responded back with a small devious smirk but it quickly faded as a presence approached and stood directly behind him. "Would you like to dance, Kaeri?" a flash of eminent frustration flooded onto Frankenstein's face before seeping away. Frankenstein swiftly stepped away from me, as if he was some sort of door. My eyes met with M-21's and he held my stare before letting a smile fill his face. I glanced at Frankenstein who was watching both of us with a lively shift of his eyes, waves of anger pulling up to the shores of his deep eyes. "...I'm not sure if I-" I stuttered out in defense but M-21 ignored my protest and reached forward to grab my wrist.

Without hesitation or stagger, Frankenstein's hand lashed out and grabbed M-21's hand with a harsh hold. They both made eye contact and I suddenly felt their presence overwhelming, they were going to kill each other. I stepped almost in between them and placed a cool hand on theirs, trying to snap them out of their heated competition. "Frankenstein, let go" I said softly and darted my eyes around the room to see if anyone caught onto the conflict ensuing. The room was fairly dark -well except for the flashes of seizure inducing lights- and the loud blaring of the music kept this situation private. "Leave" Frankenstein said through gritted teeth and leaned closer to the silver haired man. "I'm not going anywhere" M-21 retorted quickly and Frankenstein released his grip much to my delight. However, his hand fisted M-21's colored shirt and pulled them even closer. My eyes widen and I could hear the tension boiling with my own frustration.

"Let's dance" I said calmly yet it sliced through their angry trance efficiently that it left no traces. They both turned towards me with bewilderment transfixed on their faces. I glanced at Frankenstein who bore a terribly dangerous look on his visage, but I hesitantly ignored it and made eye contact with M-21. I smiled gently and grabbed M-21's forearm and pulled him roughly towards the dance floor. As I pulled the masochist towards the moving crowd, I glanced back at Frankenstein who stood eerily still. The dark look on his face remained and intensified as he slowly cocked his head to the side and opened his mouth.

"Be careful"

I shivered at those chilling words that prickled against my skin; I knew he was giving me a warning. I pulled M-21 into the crowd and turned to give him a soft smile. "Keep your hands to yourself" I said evenly and began to move my hips slowly, absorbing the thrums and beats of the music. He watched me with interest as I swayed to the rhythm and closed my eyes as I felt the music winding through me. I soft smile reached my lips and I felt completely consumed by the sounds, vibrations, and touch of the melody serenading my body. I opened my eyes to see M-21 still observing me but his body moved ever so slightly to the bass. He inched closer towards my body and I watched him with warning as his glance trailed slowly below my face before flashing up to stare intensely into my soul. "Watch yourself" I said softly as his body nearly touched mine, so close I could feel the heat and tension rolling off him. "I only want to watch you" he whispered and hovered so close to my lips I could feel the form of his pale lips. I stared into his intense and lustful eyes, knowing full well what he really desired, what truly drives him to explore my mind.

We danced closely but never touching and I made sure of that. He would test his distance and try to press close to me but I would retaliate with a smooth step back with a smile on my lips. "Listening to your master's words, huh?" he questioned with a teasing smile and I raised a brow and nearly faltered in my rhythm. I ignored his jeer and underlined desires and continued dancing until I felt a heat and lust collecting within me as I felt _him_. The masculine scent of him intoxicated my senses to no extent as my lips burned to be touched with his own. His hands finally wrapped themselves around me and I sighed in relief and moved my body against his. I was in a new dimension with only him and I, the people surrounding us faded into oblivion as we had the whole dance floor to ourselves. This man was not like the rest, he is unique in every shape and form. No, this man is not uncaring. No, this man is not unaffectionate. No, this man is not normal. And he is not what you think he is. He is not M-21, but a thousand centuries before him. He is my love, Frankenstein.

"She always listen to me"


	13. Managed

**Heeeelloooo everyone, it's me again! Ugh, my eyes are burning...**

**Here is another chapter and I hope it meets your expectations and wishes. If you find any errors or if you don't like something about this chapter, feel free to tell me. I don't mind harsh criticism but will get irritated if it makes no apparent sense or point. I usually ignore them since it is annoying to argue over simple and pointless things like that.**

**So..I do have to warn you guys. This chapter contains masturbation, don't worry Kaeri is not committing the act...I would never let her do that(?). If some of you guys are offended by that then umm...don't read? It's not severe(well not to me) so don't fret.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I bow to the creator of Noblesse and can not and will not own their amazingness(I'm not strong enough).**

* * *

My fantasy vanished and I was once again placed in the reality I still loathed. I opened my eyes slowly and was surprised to see M-21 had a smug smile that irritated my nerves. Frankenstein stood behind me quietly, his arms wrapped around my waist with his head rested upon my shoulder. M-21's eyes flashed to meet Frankenstein's and mischief danced playfully in his eyes, he was quietly plotting. Our eyes met once again and he emphasized his schemes with a slow step toward me. The music enveloping us died out as we concentrated on our movements. Frankenstein raised his head but had a firm grip on my waist as he stood his ground. M-21 stopped directly in front of me, our noses nearly touching as his eyes gazed down at my lips, hinting his desires. "Let's dance then" he smiled and placed his hands above Frankenstein's.

I could not recount how we began, I only knew how we moved sensually without a care in the world. Frankenstein moved effortlessly against me with M-21 balancing the tempo, the feeling of their masculine body and scent befuddled me. Although we moved in sync and harmony, the men constantly competed for unbalanced dominance. Their hands groped and tease to elicit approval from my quiet gasps, each cry a point to their mental blackboard. "Please stop" I gasped out and pushed their lecherous hands from my humming body. A sudden flash of lewd images filled my mind and I couldn't help the chill that raked my body.

M-21 still kept the close distance but placed his heated hands to his side with a blank expression upon his face. "I'll see you later" he nearly promised and leaned in to place a small kiss on my cheek. Frankenstein noticed this action and pressed a firm hand on his shoulder and shoved him away before he could fulfill his wishes. Frankenstein's retort was silent but I can feel the violent 'Fuck off' rolling off the tip of his tongue. M-21 nodded once and stepped back into the crowd, blending with the rest of the bodies. Frankenstein sighed uncharacteristically and wrapped one arm around my waist and escorted me away from the loud blaring music, heading for his room. "I'm surprised you even allowed him to dance with me" I commented as he led me slowly towards the dark and extensive hallway leading to many rooms. I glanced at him through the corners of my eyes to see he was in very deep thought, too deep that it almost scared me he was contemplating something perilous. We walked quietly to his room door and he opened it slowly, allowing me to walk in first.

I rushed in the blue box and immediately kicked off my heels and approached his bed with thoughts skimming my mind. "Frankenstein" I turned around swiftly to see he was still outside the door, staring at the space near his feet. I furrowed my brows and watched as he slowly walked in with a slight falter in his walking, as if he was in pain. Yet his face showed total passiveness as he turned to close the door. After he shut the door he looked back at me and stared with a slight edge of inelegance. This was not the Frankenstein I know and love. "Are you okay?" I stepped over my tumbled heels and grasped his hand and he released a groan, in pain?...or lust?

His resolve shattered rapidly and he rushed me towards the bed, collapsing and pinning me with his body and warm lips. His hands went to the edge of my dress and hiked it up with urgency. I moaned from the lack of air I was receiving rather than from the intense heating curling within me. Frankenstein broke the kiss and watched as I gasped for air yet had a stern and intense look upon my face. I placed firm hands on his shoulder and tried to still his moan inducing movements. "Frankenstein! Are you forgetting the promise?" I asked disconcertingly as he released a frustrated sigh and collapsed on my body, yet his hips still moved against mine, creating exceptional and delicious friction. His head was next to mine, breathing heavily into the sheets of the bed. "Just this one time, Kaeri" he pleaded and punctuated it with a rough thrust, a pleasing note that told me he was desperate. "One more week okay?" I gritted my teeth and moaned quietly at the pressure building with each and every roll of his hips. "You want to fuck me" He breathed out and lifted his upper half slightly to stare down at me. His transfixed gaze seemed to read my thoughts and desire but I ignored his truthful regard and words.

I shook my head quickly and shut my eyes tightly, trying not to fall into his temptation. I felt him roll off me with an irritated sigh and laid quietly by my side. I opened my curious eyes to see he was giving me a pissed expression through the corner of his eyes. I disregarded the look and crawled further up the bed to plop my head on the silky pillows. Weariness slowly crawled into the corner of my eyes and I already felt them weighing down to lure me into slumber. I sat up once again and forgot about my attire. I reached behind me and pulled down the zipper that released my body from its fabric confinements. I pushed the dress down and wriggled out of it, not noticing Frankenstein was still staring at my calling body. I tossed the dress to the side and adjusted the strapless bra before running a hand through my black hair. "So you're just going to leave me here, the time where I really want you the most?" he murmured and I glanced to see he was still laying in the same position, his neck bent to give me an annoyed expression. I nodded confidently and he rolled his eyes and bent his legs at the knees. "So what do I do now with this?" he said innocently and I glanced at the impressive bulge in his pants and tried not to let his invitation bait me into one of his schemes. I could not stop the tingling in my legs and the dampening of my core. I wanted him more than he would ever want me, but I had to show composure and some sort of constraint.

Frankenstein and I made a promise based on an important fact: Our relationship is only supported by the promises of sex and lust. The _love_ and _passion_ was there, but it was always outshined by the desperate need for the meeting of two bodies. I would say this promise now turned one sided as I now know Frankenstein is openly willing to break it. I do not know if he is willing because he only sees our relationship as sexual…or if his raging libido expectedly turned him into an addict. All I know is that I would love to take him up on his offering, but I simply can't. I have to know if this relationship I was forced into was worth falling into.

"It is your problem" I said nonchalantly and laid back into the pillow, enjoying how it hugged my head comfortably. He smirked at me and sluggishly closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. The next moment I would not expect Frankenstein to do so openly. He slowly trailed a hand down his chest, dragging down his abdomen and to the hem of his pants. His breathing increased as he pulled his other hand from his hair and began unbuckling his dark colored dress pants. My eyes widen and I felt my stomach churning and burning with curiosity of pleasure. After the clasps were undone he slipped a lonely hand down his pants, disappearing from sight. "Ah.." he groaned immediately at contact and pressed his head further into the mattress. I watched where I lay with interest and a spark of lust within my orbs. To be honest, I wanted to be the one to touch his d- "Kaeri" he called my name as he pumped in slow motions, his back arching with every static that bit into his spine. I bit my lip as he bit his and stilled as his eyes opened to stare directly at me. The deep set in his eyes called to me, telling me in a demanding voice to _come closer and finish this_. He shut his eyes tightly once again he rolled his hips into his grasp, the sensual movement reminding me of all the times he has taken me. His breathing was labored and his moans increased his volume as he pumped faster as minutes passed on.

I couldn't take it, the charming sounds of his strained moans and breathing was taking its toll on me and my neither regions. I closed my eyes and turned my back to him, staring at the wall beyond me. I tried to drown out his groans with my leveled thoughts but I failed to do so as they became louder and more desperate, he was nearing his wanted release. I pressed my legs closer together to quell the throbbing and nearly felt myself moaning against his own. I bit my lips once again and tensed as I braced for his relief.

He came and I could not lie and say it did not sound like the heavens were calling out to me. I regretted not letting him take me but at the same time I felt like I fought off my demons. I smiled uneasily to myself and relaxed into the bed, hopeful that he did not notice how damp my underwear was from his sensual display.

"Would you like a taste, Kaeri?"


	14. Naked

GAH! Sorry for not updating for such a long time...I just...had a small writers block, dammit. Well rest assured because...! I don't know what to say after that because I just realized this chapter may not appeal to all but it is definitely a twist.

It's not very long, usually my chapters are not that long *sigh*.

Reviews are absolutely welcomed whether it is posted or not, I will still know that you guys like the chapters so far. So thanks for all the views and favorites. Yes this sounds like a statement that should be laced with a farewell but it will not because this is just the beginning!

Disclaimer: I always praise the artist and creator of Noblesse because I acknowledge their talent and shall not steal from it.

* * *

I woke up with a sudden jolt, a jolt that chased the heat from my body and tension gliding through my muscles. I rose slowly, feeling the sheets retreating from my cold form and pooling around my waist. "What happened…?" I asked slowly and stared down at my shaking hands and a perturbed sensation overwhelmed me along with a disturbance of the atmosphere. I snapped my head to look ahead of me to see nothing but the usual furniture of Frankenstein's room.

A loud bang sounded and a broken man's body flashed before my eyes before fading and turning my vision to a disoriented blur. My body temperature flared as I felt my gaze slowly retreating to the ceiling and a warm substance pooled around my lips from my nose. I couldn't control my labored breathing or the trembling of my body. _What is happening to me!_ My body refused to obey my begging as the edges of my vision gotten darker. "Kaeri, come back…"

"Ah..!" I woke up breathing as if I ran a mile while my eyes scanned the area once more to see I was still in the room. I did not want what happened earlier to occur and I grasped the sheets around me and tugged them from my body. I jumped out of bed urgently and stumbled for the bathroom door. Panic laced my thoughts and I did not notice the other presence in the room that watched me with dark interest. I banged my fist against the light switch to see the appearance in the mirror cause intense fear within me.

This fear was arcane; I could not fathom why a simple image of myself could scare me so much. I ran my unsteady hands through my tangled hair and felt tears running down my face. How can I let this happen to me? I slowly began to realize why I was so frightened of myself, so scared that I started to detest my emotional eyes. Why did I let this happened? What has happened to me? I questioned my sanity once more as the hands running through my hair became angry fist. "I am such a fool" I said dejectedly with a sigh and slammed my hands onto the mirror in front of me. To let such an entity escape within me and taint my sanity to the point where I question it myself. I was blinded and I was such a fool I did not notice what I was seeing was simply a stage and act built and performed by Frankenstein himself…all for his selfish wishes. I gritted my teeth and curled my hands once more into a fist and rested my head against the mirror gently. "You bastard…"

"Dreams reveal the unconsciousness' true wants and desires, Kaeri"

I twisted my body around to see Frankestein leaning against the wall, a smirk played upon his face. I didn't say anything as my thoughts screamed at me to voice my irate wants and desires. To truly taint his beautiful face with my fists. "The man that stabbed you seemed to know what you are…" He trailed off and I looked down at my bandaged thigh to finally realize I was wearing an oversize white t-shirt. "What happened that night?" I questioned once more and he only replied with a passive stare. "What do _you_ think happened that night?" a greedy smile snapped onto his features and I absentmindedly pressed myself against the sink, trying to get away from his presence. I felt a sudden pain in my behind my eyes and I shut them tightly. The pain dulled but was replaced with a slew of images of last night. The bar and the path of me walking down the street sparked a new arc of memories that only came in fragments. "Don't tell me you don't remember!" Frankenstein said in mocked surprise and laughed quietly as if it was a complete joke. The laugh that escaped his lips startled me and I opened my eyes to see a blur of a shadow and my eyes widen. "Let me refresh your memories" He raised his hand and reached for my head. My breathing hitched and I felt an overwhelming presence invade my thoughts.

_I'm here… _

Frankenstein's body soon became a blur as he was pushed to the side from where he stood and through the glass of the shower. Smoke filled the bathroom and flowed out the door like retreating demons from its creator. "Who…" I heard his voice spoke from the shower and I stilled as I tried my best not to alert his attention. "You know who I am…" I heard his voice once again but it did not sound as strain as it did before. I furrowed my brows in confusion as I noticed two bodies in the shower as the smoke began to clear. "What?" surprise was the understatement of this moment as I recognized the two bodies in the room. My head began to hurt as I tried to rationalize this situation but I failed miserably. "I am not easily fooled" Frankenstein said to the man pressed against the shower wall. Frankenstein held the man still with a vicious fist plunged into the man's chest. The man that was held against the wall did not have any unique features; in fact he was a complete copy of the mad scientist himself. "To think you can get away with your corrupting sins, that was your single and greatest mistake my dear friend" Frankenstein said with venom impacting his tone and withdrew his hand from the impostor's chest cavity. The impostor's eyes rolled to the back of his head before he crumbled to the floor, his body turning to dark ashes as it touched the ground. Frankenstein sighed and released the tension in his shoulders before turning towards me with a bright smile.

"W-what just happened?" I retreated to the doorway of the bathroom, ready to run before things became dire. "An impostor was sent here for you" Frankenstein's smile fell from his face as he approached me slowly, but kept his distance as he saw the fear in my eyes. "My understandings is that your people sent him out to kill you…they were planning on killing you since the beginning of your mission" Frankenstein finalized with a grimace on his face and looked back towards the pile of ash. I blinked my eyes several times as every moment with Frankenstein was placed into my thoughts. "He saw his advantage last night, after he killed that human. I wish I realized before…" He trailed off and reached to caress my cheek. I reveled in the feeling of having something warm on my trembling body to sooth me back into my usual self. "It's nice to see you again, Kaeri" Frankenstein said endearingly as he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. He said those words as if he have not seen me in decades, that this is the first moment we finally united.

"Wait" I said abruptly and looked him dead in the eyes with all seriousness. "So all those moments we had for the pass months was not of you but the impostor, that I was fooled the moment I stepped into your office?...The impostor fooled me to believe you are some insane man" I finalized for myself and my eyes widen in horror, was all my frustrations and hurt misdirected? A startling heavy laugh interrupted the silence and I glanced to see Frankenstein was truly amused. "No, those moments only happened between you and I. Those precious moments I treasure so greatly truly happened and strengthened our love. There are times where I question your sense Kaeri…You should know that my insanity is authentic and in its truest form. I am insanity and you are its creator"


	15. Opposed

UGH! This chapter isn't so hot. So...I'm going to ignore the fact that I haven't updated for a while(for a good reason!) and say thanks for the favorites. I'm really distracted right now so this memo thingy may sound pointless, but it's not...?

So, enjoy this chapter even though it is not my best! And sorry if there is any typos

Disclaimer: ...I just have to think of something clever to prove I have no rights to Noblesse

* * *

That last word that left his smirking lips sent me completely off the edge. I couldn't describe the feelings singing in harmony within me, it almost made me feel invincible with joy. I didn't know which part of my mind was speaking to me, whether it was the insane or sane part it didn't matter; it was one hell of a good idea.

"Creator my ass" I spat out vehemently and with one fluid motion I smashed my fist into Frankenstein's cheek with as much strength I can muster at the moment. I watched heatedly as he faltered slightly with a slide of his feet but his face had the same expression. "That…was surprising" he said pleasantly and moved his head side to side, hearing the cracks of his stiff bones. His teasing remark dug sharply under my skin and I retorted quickly with a quick rush to his neck. He didn't have time to react and I successfully pinned him against the wall by his neck. I felt the blood under his skin flowing beneath my fingertips and I knew for a fact this was not a dream, it was all fucking real. I squeezed until I felt the blood pumping faster and I stared Frankenstein dead in the eyes. Still his expression remained the same and I wanted so badly to cut the skin off his face and shove it down his throat. All the emotions of anger filling me made me feel so numb to any sense my other conscious was trying to yell at me. Without warning my other hand smashed upward into his gut with a loud thud and a quick flow of air touched my angered face. It was a delight to see his head loll forward in pain of his air supply being limited. I realized my grip on his neck wasn't tight enough and I straightened my arm and his head snapped back up and his expression looked incredibly frustrated. My dark face smiled pleasantly as the idea of revenge invaded my thoughts, the feeling of justice being served as soon as his lifeless body hits the ground. I didn't notice the chuckle that fell from my lips as I imagined his upcoming death and how it will all be played out. All of this felt right, that my actions will be justified and ease my plagued mind.

A cold hand wrapped around both my wrist snapped me from my fantasy and back into the room Frankenstein was suffocating in. "I thought I could resist your anger, but it has become too overwhelming for me to do that…" was all Frankenstein muttered before shoving me away with ease. I collided with the sink roughly and the sudden force shocked me beyond belief. "Instead of wasting your anger on me, why don't you direct it towards the people who are bent on your demise?" He shouted angrily and kept his shaking fist at his side, waiting impatiently. "Have it not occurred to you that you are the source of my anger and frustrations!" I shouted back and tried to rush him against the wall but he moved out of my sight in the nick of time and I collided into the wall. I heard movement to the left of my and I turned my head to only feel a tingling sensation erupt in the pit of my stomach. Then without warning I was pushed outside the bathroom and sent stumbling to the ground. Before my back can touch the carpet I placed my palms on the soft floor and used the momentum to flip myself back on my two feet. "You don't want to fight me, Kaeri…" Frankenstein warned as he stepped out the bathroom with a flat expression to hide how he fully felt in this moment. "You-!" I stopped abruptly as the sensation in my stomach became a sharp and blunt pain that had me doubled over. "Fuck…" I muttered as the pain became unbearable and I was soon to my knees, trying to even my breathing. "I was afraid you were going to quickly retaliate if I simply moved out of your way" Frankenstein explained and walked towards me, the light in the windows making his body almost glow with feigned innocence. "So you kick me?" I noticed his nearing movements and quickly stood up but the pain showed evidently on my face. "Don't tell me you think your actions before that could be justifiable than mine?"

The anger intensified within me, numbing the pain that was increasing in my abdomen. Then a sudden calling in my consciousness alerted and smashed my ire to fragments. _Come back, Kaeri…your time is up._ Frankenstein noticed my dazed expression and furrowed his brows in concentration, as if he was trying to read my mind. "…To Lukedonia" I mumbled out and in a flash Frankenstein grabbed my shoulders in a tight grip and shook me urgently. "Kaeri!" I heard Frankenstein's voice and saw his expression but I did not process it fully because the voice that called out was someone I could not ignore. _You are wanted by the Lord, you must come…now. _The voice lingered in my mind before disappearing as quickly as it came, nearly pushing me off my feet. I came back to reality to see Frankenstein peering into my eyes, trying to find what has caused me to become so distant.

"What happened?" He asked and I stared at him for a moment before pushing him away. I did not answer him as I walked toward the closet, pulling out my clothes. I slipped on a pair of tight black slacks along with a grey and white long sleeved shirt that held many black lace designs. I stared back at Frankenstein and his pissed expression told me that he could not take the silence for too long. "I'm leaving" I said flatly, however a small flicker of anger was still evident behind my calm voice. "To Lukedonia, back to them" he said distastefully as I shrugged on the black jacket that came with my attire. I haven't worn them yet because I saved them for this day, the say I finally went back. "They're going to kill you" he said gently and I paused from adjusting my sleeve. "Like I'm going to believe the shit that comes out your mouth, everything you say is meant to deceive me" I spat out quickly and shoved on my heels out of frustration. I stared at Frankenstein for a moment before looking at the door behind him. "I have to go, if you force me to stay then they will have to use force as well…" I frowned gently and began walking towards the door. "I'm not stopping you" he finally said as I passed him and turned the door knob, feeling finally free. I did not look back as I stepped through the door and walked down the hallway, neither did I hesitate as I stepped out his house. I did not feel relieved or sadden as I left the house, I only felt numb to the sensations overwhelming me.

The night was ominous and filled with dark promises that sent shivers up the man's spine as he leaned out his plane, a heavy crate weighed in his hand as he repeated the directions to himself. "Just drop the damn thing!" a man shouted from the cockpit and the nervous man turned towards him with a hesitant look in his eyes. "Hey! Are you listening?" the pilot slightly turned his head to stare the man out of his peripherals and it was enough to have the nervous wreck nodding urgently. Without a word the man released the crate and it smacked against the floor of the small plane before slipping out, spinning slowly as it descended. The man did not check if it reached it's destination and slammed the door shut and sped back to the cockpit. "L-lets get the hell out of here, I don't want to be another part of the legends!" he stammered out as he stared wide-eyed at the buttons and signals that decorated the cockpit.

The loud sound of crickets crying in unison brought me from my unconsciousness and back into the small confines I inhabited. I was folded into the small space like a chair and it was terribly uncomfortable as I tried wriggling for more space. My upper half was laid flat against the bottom of the cube while my legs were bunched up so any jerky movements had me kneeing myself in the face. I counted slowly in my head and with each number, I began slamming my feet against the wooden barrier. It was until the sixth count that the wood gave away and flipped into the air before flopping loudly on the ground. I grabbed the edges of the opening and pulled myself out quickly, remembering why I came here. I landed safely on the ground and failed to notice the men that stood before me, conspicuously armed to attack. "Identify yourself!" the shout brought me out of my thoughts and I gazed up at them, a strong look on their faces gave away their experiences and nervousness. "My name is Kaeri and I was summoned by the lord, I don't have time for the Central Order or their protocols" I said gently and walked passed them and up the trail that would ultimately lead me to the castle.

I walked for what felt like days but it was merely hours as the guards that stopped me were still following my trail. I ran my hands through my hair and noticed that my clothes smelled of a familiar scent, a scent that should be best forgotten. I frowned at that thought but it soon flittered away as the castle came in sight and I sped towards it.


	16. Perished

_Bangs by Brick + Mortar_

Wow, its been a while, right? I would like to deeply apologize for the lack of updates, it is entirely my fault for I started schooling...again...medical school to be exact. But I will be honest and admit in between lectures I found myself drowning in ideas!

To those who are wondering this is not the last chapter, in case you guys haven't caught on my last chapter will end with a word starting with a 'Z'. I also have been getting PM's asking if there will be a sequel and I want to say: yes...? I'm not sure yet.

Enjoy this chapter and don't feel too depressed about the short chapter, I'll make it up to you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Noblesse because if I did...there will be a lot of stick figure drawings and laziness smothered...everywhere.

PS: I wasn't sure if fisted was a word so I googled it...don't do it, I had interesting results...

* * *

My heels clicked loudly against the polished floors as I quickly made my way towards the great Lord. The expression on her face spoke volumes of tolerance and calm; however the slight tugging of her lips told me something entirely different. "Kaeri, you came earlier than I expected" she spoke hollowly as I knelt before her and bowed my head in respect. "I respect the Lord's wishes and do not stray from orders" I said while keeping my head bowed and I felt the small pinpricks of nervousness biting into my spine. I could not calculate my nervousness but the terrible feeling escalated as soon as my thoughts flowed to Frankenstein. "Stand up!" the controlled shout had me tensing up and I hesitated before standing to my full height to meet her glare. The ire that contorted her face made me want to shrink in fear and run, however I stilled myself into a relaxed position. I used my peripherals and noticed no one was here but her and I, which is not a good sign. "How dare you mock me?" her voice went back to its calm demeanor as she slowly inspected me from head to toe. "I do not understand-" I was silenced by a smooth wave of her hand and I knew it that moment I was in some deep shit. "Present to me your lasts findings from the mission" she ordered and I glanced to the side in hesitation before clearing my throat. "Regis and Seira are attending a human school and seem to fit in nicely with the humans. They have not stumbled upon anything significant to report to me, that is why it has taken so long for me to send in my reports, my Lord" I said formally with a small bow before locking my gaze upon her heated ones. She released a small sigh before slightly leaning forward in her royal chair rested on a dais and gave me an irritated expression. "Who are they living with?" she asked quickly and I blinked in surprised before schooling my expression. "With a scientist who goes by the name of Frankenstein" I answered plainly and the nervousness within me increased to the point where I craved to run. "Why did they specifically choose him" she questioned and I had the small feeling she was leading up to something devious. Something she planned before I stepped before her with my limited reports. "Simply because he was susceptible under their influence and…he had Cadis Etrama Di Raizel living with him as well" I finished slowly and made sure to pronounce his name properly to avoid any confusion. She stared at me for a moment with a serious tone to her face before leaning back into her chair. Her nimble fingers glided across her cheek slowly before gripping the arm rest of her chair, a truly pensive gesture. My fluttering heart skipped tempo before dropping to a deep murmur as a bitter smile altered her features.

I released a hollow sigh before breaking her sharp stare and glancing at the cloaked men and women slipping from the shadows like ghosts in the night. What is going on? "Your family has served mine well, Kaeri. Always loyal and never straying from their sole duty of keeping order" she said this with a light hearted smile, however I knew deceit all too well for it was a tactic always used by _him_. I glared intensely at the reoccurring image of his smile and fisted my hands tightly. The Lord looked upon me with a raise brow at my sudden reaction before leaning forward in her seat. "Not only do you go against your family's obligation, but you go as low as to not show respect to those who deserve it" The cloaked men and women were now surrounding me in a tight circle and I knew in that moment I was not here to report, but _to be executed_.

"Speaking in riddles is not becoming of you, my Lord" I did not care how much malice was laced within my tone or how my stance widened in defiance. She stood up swiftly at my retort and glowered at my helpless form. She studied my sullen features with distrust before extending her hand towards me. "I should say the same of you Kaeri. Now, I am asking as your Lord: tell me about Rai" her edict made me flinch and I gazed at the cloaked faces of the members before me. The sensation of eminent death overwhelmed me and the will to answer dissipated along with my sense. "What is the point of answering a request of a Lord when she is dictating as a tyrant? Your distrust has left you blind and led you into a path of an unruly girl" as I spoke with enough strength to break teeth, I could not help but shiver as I felt the chills of her ability encasing my mind. "Very well" her hand shook as she sent her power into the recess of my mind and wrapped its cold claws around the webs of my memory. "Show me" her thoughts spoke to me and my vision shot up to the ceiling as she rearranged the sequences of my memories. Fight it! My eyes fluttered in retaliation as she pulled out a stream of memories from my past. I covered my eyes to stop the constant flow but it did not cease as I fell to my knees. Fight! Stop her now!

I lurched forward and seized the nearest cloaked member by their neck. My mind burned in pain as my thoughts turned erratic and boiled the blood pumping heavily through my veins. My vision spurted red streaks of anger and I snatched the dagger which he held out and tossed him to the ground. The pained sounds I released did not sound like my own and I took a moment to realize blood stained my hands. "Agh!" I shouted in pain and stooped low as the Lord carved into my thoughts for her answers. I had to stop this! I had to stop this, now! Without so much as a thought I gripped the dagger in my grip tightly and with a flick of my wrist the pointed end was against my neck. "Stop her!" a voice shouted but it was too late. With a precise and slow swipe blood welled and spilled in gracious pools of red emptied from my neck and stained the polished floors. The pain was brief and disorienting and before I could voice the sensation blood spilled from my mouth and everything faded to black.

Better to die at my own hands than those of the corrupted.


End file.
